Love You again
by yeolovesbaek
Summary: chanyeol sangat mencintai anaknya -Dokjun- ia berusaha mengambil dokjun dari mantan istrinya, namun saat chanyeol sudah mendapatkan anaknya chanyeol merasa tetap kurang , ia menyadari bahwa ia kembali jatuh cinta pada pesona ibu dari anaknya tersebut-baekhyun-, maukah baekhyun kembali kepelukan chanyeol? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL (GS) RnR
1. Chapter 1

Love You Again

Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Support cast : dokjun (Jackson bocah yang mirip sama chanyeol tuh..)

baekyeol – chanbaek slight Krisbaek dan beberapa otp lainnya

Gender switch (GS) for uke

Warning typo

Ini hasil pemikiran author sendiri.

Pagi pagi sekali chanyeol sudah duduk manis didalam ruang tunggu bandara Internasional Heathrow London, pria tinggi itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 8.00, sebentar lagi dia akan berangkat menuju korea selatan. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, hatinya berbunga bunga seperti seorang remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. 2 jam menunggu di bandara tidak ada artinya dengan penantiannya selama ini untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya-korea selatan-

Chanyeol mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, membuka galeri banyak memperlihatkan foto seorang anak laki laki yang hampir mirp dengannya, lihat saja matanya yang besar, senyumnya yang menawan dan raut keceriaan yang terdapat di wajah bocah tersebut, sangat mirip dengan chanyeol. Bayangannya menerawang ke 4 tahun lalu, dimana Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan anak berumur dua tahun, ia sangat senang menggoda dan mengajak anaknya bicara meski pada saat itu ia belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan balita manis bernama Dokjun. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia pasti sudah tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan, chanyeol dengar dua bulan lagi anaknya akan lulus dari taman kanak kanak. Dia berjanji akan hadir dalam acara kelulusan dokjun. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera kembali ke korea, bertemu dengan jagoan kecilnya.

"Dokjunie... Appa pulang, sayang"

...

Seoul, 5 PM

Suasana kantor galaxy Corp sudah mulai sepi, jam kerja baru saja selesai tak sedikit karyawan sudah pulang, namun masih ada beberapa yang masih tinggal, seperti ruangan sekertaris presedir yang masih terisi oleh seorang yeoja cantik, mata sipitnya dengan sedikit polesan eyeliner masih sibuk menatap setumpuk berkas pekerjaan.

"Baek, kau tidak pulang?" tanya wanita bermata belo dari balik pintu yang dibuka tanpa permisi.

"aku belum menyelesaikan satu berkas lagi soo"

Mendengar jawaban baekhyun membuat kyungsoo menarik nafasnya berat. Lagi lagi alasan itu yang menahan baekhyun untuk pulang, Ia melangkah maju menuju meja kerja sahabatnya tersebut.

"setiap hari kau selalu pulang telat, tidak maukah kau pulang lebih awal hari ini?"

"tidak bisa, wu sajangnim menyuruhku menyelesaikan berkas laporan dan juga materi presentasi untuk rapat besok, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua sesegera mungkin, aku tidak mau menunda sehingga pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk" jabar baekhyun pada kyungsoo, hanya ditanggapi anggukan dingin.

"heol bisa bisanya wu sajangnim menyuruhmu maraton seperti ini, dia pikir hidupmu hanya untuk mengurusi perusahaannya apa? " dengus kyungsoo kesal.

"kyungsoo-ya, aku mendapat uang dari mengurusi perusahaannya ini, jadi tak masalah"

"aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan baek, lihatlah wajahmu, setiap pagi kau hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berdandan" kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah baekhyun, biarpun baekhyun tak pernah berdandan kyungsoo akui baekhyun tetap cantik dan manis. Kulit baekhyun yang putih memberikan kesan pucat pada wajahnya, kyungsoo sedikit khawatir, ia tau baekhyun tidak hanya sibuk di kontor tapi juga dirumah.

"tenang saja, aku sudah minum vitamin agar aku tidak kelalahan"

"hhmmm... baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya baek, jongin sudah menjemputku"

"iya.. hati hati soo" baekhyun tersenyum kearah kyungsoo sebelum ia kembali lagi dalam kesibukannya mengurusi laporan laporan.

Dengan anggun kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan bekhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika mengingat sesuatu, ia berbalik dan kembali menatap baekhyun.

"oh ya, aku dengar presedir Hyundai grup telah kembali dari London"

"siapa?" tanya baekhyun dingin tanpa melihat kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol"

baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan sejenak ketika mendengar kyungsoo menyebutkan nama dari presedir Hyundai grup "itu bukan urusanku"

"aku tau kedatangan chanyeol ke korea bukan urusanmu, tapi kau harus ingat dokjunie perlu tau ayahnya pulang"

Setelah kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangannya, baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya dikursi, ia menarik nafas dalam, berfikir sejenak sekaligus mengistirahatkan otot ototnya yang kaku.

Park Chanyeol, sudah lama sekali baekhyun tidak mendengar nama itu apa lagi bertemu dengan orangnya, Chanyeol mengambil alih perusahaan hyundai di London selama 3 tahun dan sekarang ia kembali. Apakah ia harus memberi tau anaknya jika chanyeol telah kembali ? namun ada sebuah kekhawatiran di benak baekhyun tentang kedatangan chanyeol

...

"Cyu..Cyu..Cyu.." efek suara tembakan terdengar dari bibir mungil anak kecil yang sedang memainkan beberapa robot. Robot robotnya ia jejerkan bersama mobil mobilan dan berhadapan dengan sebuah mainan dinosaurus yang dianggapnya sebagai monster. Anak berusia 6 tahun ini terus memukulkan robot mainannya pada dinosaurus, karana terlalu bersemangat tanpa sengaja robot yang ada di genggamannya terlepas membuat tangan sang robot terpisah dari badannya.

"Yaaah...robotku rusak lagi, payah..." dokjun mengambil mainan rusak tersebut dan membawanya keluar untuk mencari seseorang, ia sudah berkeliling rumahnya, namun Shin ahjuma tidak ada disana. Dokjun kesal, ia menghentakan kakinya kelantai dengan mata yang memerah dan berair. Belum sempai ia menumpahkan air matanya, suara berdering dari I-pad yang di simpan di atas buffet mengalihkan perhatiannya. Susah payah dokjun mengambil benda pipih itu, dengan berjinjit akhirnya dokjun berhasil mengambil alat komunikasi berlambang buah apel tersebut.

"APPA..." teriak dokjun saat melihat wajah pria yang selama ini ia rindukan berada di dalam layar.

"_sayang, appa merindukanmu" _

"dokjun juga merindukan appa, appa kapan pulang?"

"_hari ini Appa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"_ jawab Chanyoel dengan ceria mebuat dokjun terperanga dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar.

"waaah, benarkah ? Dokjunie ingin bertemu Appa saat appa tiba nanti"

"_appa baru tiba di korea malam hari,dan besok Appa harus bekerja,jadi maaf appa belum bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi jangan sedih Appa sudah membawakan banyak mainan untuk putra kesayangan appa "_

"hmm..." dokjun mengerutkan keningnya, sekilas ia tampak sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tau appanya sangat sibuk bekerja.

"apa Appa membelikanku robot? Robot pemberian Appa tahun lalu rusak, lihat.. tangannya terlepas" keluh dokjun sembari menunjukan robotnya tanpa tangan. Wajah muramnya berubah seketika, Melihat anaknya memajukan bibirnya lucu sambil mengeluh tentang robotnya, rasanya ingin sekali chanyeol memiliki kekuatan teleportasi sehingga dapat pindah secara instan kehadapan anaknya dan memeluk erat putranya yang terlampau imut.

"_Appa sudah membelikan robot yang lebih bagus dan besar untukmu ,nanti saat kita bertemu, kita habiskan waktu dengan bermain robot, otte?"_

"Ne... setuju, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan appa, junie sudah tidak sabar"

"_oke.. sudah dulu ya, pesawat appa sebentar lagi berangkat, bye junie, saranghae"_

"nado saranghae appa, muach" dokjun menunjukan aegyo andalannya pada sang ayah, dengan memajukan bibirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya imut. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas pada anaknya.

Dokjun berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah, ia sedikit kecewa karena ayahnya tidak dapat menemuinya segera. Rasa rindunya selalu ia tahan apalagi saat chanyeol berada di london selama 3 tahun, ia hanya bisa melihat ayahnya dari dalam layar i-pad yang tersambung pada chanyeol saat melakukan video call.

Jarak memang memisahkan ayah dan anak tersebut, tapi rasa sayang chanyeol pada dokjun tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, ia sering mengirm mainan ataupun semua keperluan yang dokjun inginkan-meski kenyataannya baekhyun juga dapat memberikan hal yang sama-. Chanyeol sampai membayar seseorang untuk mengawasi tumbuh kembang dokjun yang kemudian dilaporkan secara berkala pada chanyeol. Ini memang sedikit aneh, sampai chanyeol harus menyuruh orang untuk menguntit anaknya sendiri tapi hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan, jika chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun maka 100% baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

"Eomma pulang... dokjunie.."

"EOMMAA..." kaki kecil dokjun berlari menghampiri baekhyun, ketika melihat sosok perempuan cantik yang ia panggil eomma masuk kedalam rumah. baekhyun menunduk dan mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya.

"anak eomma sudah mandi?"

"sudah eomma"

"hmm.. pantas saja kekasih mungil eomma ini sudah wangi dan tampan. bermainlah, eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untukmu, tapi ingat jangan membuat rumah berantakan"

Baekhyun belum sempat mengganti pakaian kerjanya namun ia sudah harus berkutat di dapur, 'yah sekalian kotor' batin baekhyun, sudah menjadi kesehariannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Karena shin ahjumma hanya bekerja di apartmennya sampai jam 6 sore dan kembali lagi jam 8 pagi. baekhyun tidak terlalu suka ada orang asing kecuali keluarganya berada dirumahnya. Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama dokjun. Lagi pula pekerjaan rumah tangga tidaklah sulit, sebelum ia menjabat sebagai sekertaris presedir galaxy Corp, dia pernah menjadi ibu rumah tangga meski sebentar.

Selesai memasak baekhyun sedikit menata rumahnya, mengambil Ipad yang berada di sofa, ia mengecek beberapa panggilang masuk, dan benar saja, terdapat panggilan dari chanyeol satu jam yang lalu. Baekhyun memang sengaja menyediakan ipad dirumahnya, selain sebagai alat pengganti telefon rumah, ipad ini adalah salah satu sarana untuk dokjun berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Tidak perlu repot repot memberi tau dokjun tentang kepulangan chanyeol, dokjun dapat mengetahuinya sendiri.

"sayang.. ayo makan, eomma sudah membuatkan sup dan ikan" perintah baekhyun pada anaknya yang sedang asik menonton serial pororo di tv. Tanpa menunggu lama dokjun sudah berada di hadapan baekhyun untuk makan. Dalam diam Dokjun sangat hikmat menikmati makannanya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap anaknya sejak ia pulang tadi, dokjun tak banyak bicara dan wajahnya sedikit tertekuk sedih. Akhirnya baekhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengawali pembicaraan, ia sedikit menggeser mangkuk makannanya untuk menempatkan tangannya diatas meja. Matanya menatap anaknya lamat lamat.

"eomma tau tadi appa menelefonmu kan?"

Dokjun menghentikan kegiatan makannya kemudian menatap mata indah ibunya

"hmm..." dokjun mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "appa bilang. Appa sedang dalam perjalan pulang"

"wahh... bagus kalo begitu. Tapi kenapa wajah anak eomma yang tampan ini terlihat sedih"

"Appa tidak bisa menemuiku, eomma. Appa sibuk" dokjun tertunduk sambil menggit sumpit plastiknya. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedih melihat anaknya tak seceria biasa. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri dokjun, baekhyun berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya itu yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"hiks..."

"shuuh... sayang jangan nangis"

"Junie merindukan Appa..hiks...hiks"

"Appa pasti akan menemui dokjun asalkan dokjun sabar, weekend nanti pasti Appa akan menjemput dokjun untuk bermain. Jangan sedih sayang.. masih ada eomma disini" baekhyun menenangkan anaknya yang sudah berling air mata. Baekhyun menggendong dokjun menuju ruang tengah sambil menepuk punggung dokjun, sama persis seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menina bobokan anakya.

Meski kehangatan baekhyun sudah menjalar sepenuhnya di tubuh dokjun, ia tetap terisak dalam pelukan baekhyun, penyebabnya simple, dokjun menginginkan Appanya. Ia merindukan Chanyeol teramat sangat. Rasanya dokjun ingin sekali meminta eommanya untuk mengijinkan Appanya tinggal bersamanya lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dokjun tidak mau melihat eommanya menangis menyedihkan seperti 3 tahun lalu. Masih lekat diingatan bagaimana eommanya menangis saat menjelaskan bahwa eomma dan appanya tidak dapat bersama lagi. Entah apa penyebabnya, dokjun kecil tak pernah tau. Setiap ia menanyakan prihal kepergian ayahnya ataupun merengek meminta ayahnya kembali, saat itu juga wajah baekhyun berubah sedih dan dokjun tidak mau melihat wajah eommanya yang cantik bersedih, sejak saat itu dokjun tidak pernah menanyakan prihal ayahnya lagi.

Perceraian baekhyun dan chanyeol yang membuat dokjun merasakan penderitaan diusianya yang masih kecil. Ia harus tinggal bersama satu orang tua, meskipun begitu baekhyun tak pernah melarang dokjun untuk bertemu ayahnya. Chanyeol berhak atas dokjun dan dokjun juga berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Sebisa mungkin baekhyun membuat dokjun tetap merasakan kasih sayang penuh kedua orangtuanya. Meski kenyataannya sulit. Ini seperti bernafas dengan satu paru paru, meski bisa bernafas tapi terasa sesak. Meski merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya tapi masih terasa kurang.

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuh kecil dokjun dalam ranjang kingsize miliknya. Tampak Mata dokjun bengkak habis menangis.

"Dokjunie..." baekhyun pengusap rambut yang menutupi kening dokjun, ia menatap sendu anak yang ia lahirkan 6 tahun lalu.

"jika dokjun bertemu dengan Appa, dokjun harus janji-"

Dokjun mengerjap lucu kearah baekhyun yang menghentikan perkataannya. Baekhyun meraup tangan mungil anaknya kemudian ditempelkan ke pipi halus miliknya. Sekuat tenaga baekhyun menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menangis didepan dokjun

"—untuk tidak akan meninggalkan eomma."

"aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan eomma, karena aku sangat menyayangi eomma"

"eomma juga sangat menyayangimu.. jangan tinggalkan eomma.. eomma mohon"

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh dokjun, tak hentinya mengecup pucuk kepala pria mungil yang menjadi satu satunya alasan untuk tetap hidup. baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis,butiran bening mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"kenapa eomma menangis? " tanya dokjun polos

"eomma menangis karena eomma sangat mencintaimu, sudah jangan pedulikan eomma. Dokjun tidur yah... besok kau harus sekolah"

"ne.. jaljayo eomma"

...

Hari pertama chanyeol di Seoul sudah disibukan oleh beberapa agenda meeting. Masih tercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang tampan jika ia kelelahan karena baru tidur pada dini hari tadi.

"tidak usah masuk kerja, istirahatlah dulu" perintah nyonya park-ibu chanyeol- yang pagi pagi sudah terlihat cantik meski wajahnya sudah menunjukan guratan halus khas wanita berusia 50 tahun. Dengan berhati hati ia menyuguhkan kopi dan beberapa kue pie untuk chanyeol.

"tidak bisa, aku harus bertemu dengan investor untuk membicarakan proyek baru, meetingnya tidak bisa ditunda ataupun dibatalkan"

"kehilangan satu investor tidak akan membuat keluarga kita miskin" ucap nyonya park santai

"eomma...tidak bisa begitu"

Chanyeol menyesap kopi hangatnya dan memanlingkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam ibunya

"keras kepala..." chanyeol memang keras kepala jika sudah memiliki janji maka tidak akan bisa digganggu gugat sama seperti Park Jungsoo –Appanya- "kapan kau akan membawa dokjun kemari? Kau sudah pulang dari london dan tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tetap membiarkan dokjun bersama ibunya"

"aku akan membawa dokjun jika kurasa waktunya sudah tepat"

"apa maksudmu? Dulu kau mati matian membayar pengacara mahal agar kau bisa mendapatkan hak asuh dokjun. Sekarang kau malah membiarkannya bersama baekhyun"

"biarkan saja, baekhyun adalah eommanya,lagian aku tidak mungkin mengambil dokjun secara mendadak"

chanyeol mengurut keningnya, memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Perkataan eommannya memang tidak salah, sudah menjadi hak chanyeol untuk membawa dokjun dan tinggal bersamanya. tapi bukankan selama ini chanyeol sudah terlalu egois pada baekhyun. dia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mantan istrinya jika ia mengambil dokjun secara paksa dan mendadak.

"baekhyun bukan yayasan penitipan anak, aku membiarkan dokjun tinggal bersama baekhyun selama aku di London, dan mengambilnya saat aku pulang. aku pasti akan terlihat sangat kejam jika aku merebut dokjun saat ini. eomma tunggu saja, jika waktunya sudah tiba aku akan membawa dokjun pulang"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Baekhyun kau dipecat"_

_Seketika wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi pucat pasih, tanpa permintaan maaf ataupun basa basi kalimat pemecatan itu keluar langsung dari mulut atasan baekhyun. baekhyun berusaha minta penjelasan pada pria bertubuh gempal itu, namun hanya alasan klise yang didapat. Pemecatan sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ini tidak bisa diterima, tapi baekhyun bisa apa? dia tidak mungkin merengek pada atasannya untuk membatalkan pemecatannya tadi. yang baekhyun bisa lakukan hanyalah menerima kenyataan. _

_Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan baekhyun setelah kehilangan pekerjaannya, proses perceraian yang sedang dijalaninya menyita banyak waktu sehingga ia tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan segera. Untung saja baekhyun masih memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga dokjun. Tapi tabungan ini tidak bisa untuk jangka waktu panjang. _

_Sampai akhirnya keputusan itu tiba, proses perceraian baekhyun berjalan lancar namun pengadilan memutuskan bahwa hak asuh anak jatuh kepada chanyeol, hanya karena alasan baekhyun tidak memiliiki pekerjaan tetap sehingga diperkirakan tidak dapat memberikan hidup yang layak bagi dokjun. Keputusan yang tak terbantahkan, dan lagi lagi baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Salah apa yang telah baekhyun perbuat, hingga satu persatu orang yang ia sayangi pergi secara perlahan darinya. Baekhyun terus meratapi kemalangan nasibnya. _

_._

"_dimana dokjun? Aku ingin membawanya pulang" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah dingin, ia berdiri diambang pintu rumah baekhyun, pandangannya mengedar kesekeliling mencari keberadaan si bocah mungil._

"_tidak ada yang harus dibawa pulang, ini rumah dokjun"_

"_apa kau hilang ingatan baek? Minggu lalu sudah dinyatakan bahwa dokjun jatuh ketanganku"_

"_aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu bagaimanapun keputusannya"baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh chanyeol_

"_kau hanya membuang waktuku" chanyeol melesat masuk tanpa permisi, dengan sengaja ia menabark bahu baekhyun sehingga baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, air mata baekhyun tidak terbendung lagi, ia berlari mengejar chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. _

_Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tersebut, terlihat seorang anak laki laki kecil tengah bermain dilantai bersama bola plastik miliknya._

"_eomma..Apppa da~~~ " pekik dokjun ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya berada dihadapannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol kesamping kemudian memeluk dokjun erat dan melangkah menghindari chanyeol. _

"_berikan dokjun padaku" chanyeol melangkah maju, tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai dokjun yang berada di pelukan ibunya_

"_tidak akan, pergi kau park chanyeol !"_

"_iya aku akan pergi bersama dokjun" _

"_dokjun tidak akan pergi" suara baekhyun serak sambil terus memeluk tubuh dokjun._

_Namun tangan kekar itu mencengkram pergelangan si wanita. Seerat apapun baekhyun menahan tangan chanyeol, tanagannya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk melawan pria tinggi dihadapannya. Dengan mudah chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari dokjun, tanpa hitungan menit dokjun sudah berpindah tangan. Dua orang dewasa itu saling berteriak satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan balita yang sedang menatap adegan yang menurutnya mengerikan_

_Dokjun mulai menangis, ia menjerit ketakutan setelah melihat ibunya menangis sambil memegangai lengan chanyeol. _

"_Appa... eomma...eomma..." isak dokjun sambil melambaikan tangannya seakan minta digendong oleh baekhyun. _

"_lepaskan tanganmu baek, aku akan membawa dokjun ke London"_

_Mata baekhyun yang sipit membulat seketika, tidak dapat dihentikan airmata bening mengalir deras dipipinya. Chanyeol akan membawa dokjun sejauh itu ? Seakan tidak ada kebaikan sedikitpun yang tersisa didiri chanyeol, baekhyun merasa 'chanyeolnya' yang dulu telah hilang entah kemana._

"_tidak...jangan lakukan itu" ucap baekhyun lirih_

_Chanyeol mencoba menepis tangan baekhyun yang masih mencengkarm lengannya._

"_..."_

"_ke...kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

_Chanyeol tertegun mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun, ia merasakan peggangan baekhyun melemah dari lengannya seakan tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengambil dokjun_

" _Apa tidak cukup kau menyiksaku dengan penghianatan yang telah kau lakukan, sekarang kau ingin memisahkan aku dari satu satunya orang yang aku miliki didunia ini"_

_Mata baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam, chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Terlihat dimatanya baekhyun sangat berantakan, wajahnya pucat matanya merah masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. _

"_kenapa kau berubah menjadi sekejam ini, chanyeol? Aku membencimu. Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu aku menyesal pernah menikah denganmu. Hiks hiks" baekhyun berteriak histeris kearah chanyeol dibarengi dengan tangisan._

_Tubuh kecil nan rapuh itu beringsut jatuh kelantai. Wajahnya tertunduk tak mau melihat kepergian anaknya. Penyiksaan terhadap batinnya datang secara bertubi tubi, Inikah terakhir kalinya? _

_Tiba tiba ditengah isak tangis baekhyun, sebuah lengan kecil memeluk tubuhnya dan Ikut menangis bersamanya, baekhyun sangat mengenali suara ini. _

"_eomma...eomma..." tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun merengkuh tubuh dokjun dan mendaratkan ciuman ke pucuk kepala putranya tersebut._

"_aku akan membiarkan dokjun tinggal bersamamu selama aku berada di London. Tapi ingat ketika aku kembali, aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hak ku" suara chanyeol melembut meski masih terkesan angkuh. _

_Baekhyun tidak menatap chanyeol, ia tetap fokus pada anaknya meski begitu ia tetap sadar bahwa chanyeol telah melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya._

"_eomma.. jangan cedih... Appa cayang eomma" dokjun memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tau jika orang sedang menangis artinya orang itu sedang sedih. Jari jari kecilnya mengelus lembut kepala sang ibu. Ia meniru adegan yang dilakukan di film yang sering ia lihat di tv, saat krong menangis pororo akan mengelus kepalanya, dan kemudian krong berhenti menangis, dokjun berharap ibunya dapat menghentikan tangisannya._

"_eomma tidak sedih sayang.. karena dokjun bersama eomma sekarang"_

.

"Baek, apa kau baik baik saja? kau terlihat tidak sehat" tanya kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping baekhyun

"hmm... aku baik baik saja"

"wajahmu tidak menunjukan itu. Ada apa?"

"entahlah...aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"memikirkan tentang kepulangan Chanyeol ?" tebakan kyungsoo 100% tepat.

Bukan kyungsoo namanya jika tidak mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi baekhyun. wanita manis bermata bulat ini sudah bersahabat dengan baekhyun sejak kuliah dulu. Dia mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi pada baekhyun. bahkan kyungsoo juga yang merekomendariskan baekhyun untuk bekerja di galaxy corp saat baekhyun tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kyungsoo.

"iya... cepat atau lambat chanyeol pasti akan meminta dokjun kembali"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku sudah memikirkannya" baekhyun mengela nafas sebelum mencoba kembali melanjutkan perkataannya " aku akan memberikan dokjun kepadanya, tidak ada pilihan lain"

"dulu kau mempertahannya mati-matian sekarang kau memberikannya dengan mudah? Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi dokjun lagi?" tanya kyungsoo kaget

"bukan masalah mudah atau tidak, aku sangat menyayangi dokjun maka dari itu aku menyerahkannya pada chanyeol, dokjun menangis semalam karena rindu dengan ayahnya, melihat itu aku tidak bisa egois dengan terus menahan dokjun bersamaku. Dia butuh chanyeol, begitu juga chanyeol"

"tapi kau pantas mendapatkan dokjun setelah apa yang sudah chanyeol lakukan padamu. Lagipula Apa kau percaya chanyeol dapat merawat dokjun dengan baik?"

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak setelah mencerna perkataan kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum getir.

"mungkin chanyeol memang suami yang jahat tapi aku yakin dia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putraku"

"baek" kyungsoo menatap wajah baekhyun. ia merasa kasihan pada nasib sahabatnya ini.

"menahan dokjun sama seperti aku menyiksanya. setidaknya dokjun masih berada di korea, aku akan coba bernego dengan chanyeol untuk dapat terus bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan benar benar kehilangnnya"

"bagaimana kalau chanyeol membawa dokjun pergi jauh? Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol"

"jika chanyeol membawa dokjun pergi jauh mungkin aku akan gila, tapi aku yakin kemanapun chanyeol membawa dokjun pergi, dokjun akan tetap menjadi anakku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan hubungan seorang ibu dan anak"

Bibir tipis baekhyun tersungging indah, namun senyuman itu terasa hambar. Tiba tiba kyungsoo menyambar tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, mencoba merasakan apa yang baekhyun rasakan, bendungan air di pelupuk mata itu tidak bisa tertahan lagi akhirnya kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"bodoh... lagi lagi kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri"

"tidak ada yang ku korbankan soo" tangan baekhyun merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya

"diam kau.. sejak kapan si jahil byun baekhyun dapat bertindak sebijak dan sebaik ini? hiks..hiks.. baekhyun-ah menikahlah denganku"

"tsk... kau gila"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan kyungsoo yang terkesan seperti anak anak.

Waktu yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, membuatnya jadi lebih dewasa. Mengambil keputusan tidak dengan emosi atau tangisan. Baekhyun telah berfikir untuk kebaikan segala pihak. Chanyeol memang pernah berbuat kejam padanya, tapi baekhyun tau seberapa besar chanyeol menyayangi anaknya itu. Cinta chanyeol pada baekhyun mungkin sudah hilang tapi cintanya pada dokjun tidak akan pernah hilang. Baekhyun yakin chanyeol dapat mengurus dokjun dengan baik.

.

Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat, awan mendung dan kencangnya hembusan angin membuat suhu udara kota seoul menjadi dingin. Mantel yang biasanya baekhyun gunakan tertinggal di mobil, baekhyun hanya menggunakan blous tipis dipadukan dengan rok pensil selutut, membuat lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat jelas. Pakaian yang digunakannya sekarang ini sudah jelas tidak dapat melindunginya dari cuaca dingin dan Sialnya kris yang notabene adalah atasannya mengajak baekhyun keluar kantor untuk rapat. Yah.. rapatnya hanya menghabiskan waktu 30 menit, tapi pria tampan yang ada disebelahnya ini meminta baekhyun untuk menemaninya berkeliling dan berbelanja di daerah myeongdong.

"aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kuberikan pada tuan kim nanti, dia baru saja membuka bisnis baru" ucap kris mencoba memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan baekhyun

"ah... iya" baekhyun menanggapinya dengan sopan sambil mengangguk ke arah kris

"apa tidak masalah aku mengajakmu berkeliling?"

"tidak... dengan senang hati saya menemani sajangnim berkeliling"

"aku baru 6 bulan di korea, tidak terlalu mengenal jelas jalan dan tempat disini makanya aku mengajakmu"

"ne.. saya mengerti sajangnim"

Tiba tiba kris menghentikan langkanya, ia menatap baekhyun yang terlihat kaku dihadapannya, baekhyun meremas tangannya sambil sesekali menatap mata indah milik kris.

"baek, kita sedang berada di luar kantor, kau bisa menggunakan bahasa nonformal padaku, panggil aku kris. Itu terdengar lebih akrab. Mengerti!"

"ne..kris.. aku mengerti" baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

baekhyun menggosokan telapak tangannya karena merasa udara mulai menusuk tulang. Tanpa disadari jas berwarna hitam itu sudah bertengger di bahunya dan menutupi tubuh baekhyun. baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum manis sambil merapihkan letak jasnya di tubuh baekhyun.

"maaf merepotkanmu dan membuatmu kedinginan. Ayo jalan acara tuan kim sebentar lagi dimulai"

Kris melanjutkan jalannya dan kemudian disusul oleh baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol bersyukur sekali karena hari ini pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya menandatangani beberapa laporan dan sedikit memberi ide masukan untuk mega proyek yang sedang dijalankan perusahaannya. Bahkan dia bisa duduk bersantai di sofa ruang kerjanya yang nyaman, kantor chanyeol memang terbilang biasa –meski masih terkesan mewah- kantornya tidak seperti kantor presdir di perusahaan lain yang menggunakan interior berbau eropa ataupun amerika dan berbagai hiasan langka untuk pajangan sebuah kantor. Menurut chanyeol asalkan kantornya nyaman dan dapat menjadi rumah kedua untuknya itu semua sudah bisa dikatakan layak untuk menjadi ruang kerja Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-aah~"

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati kakak perempuannya datang dengan begitu ceria. Ia memutar bolamatanya merasa suara cempreng kakaknya telah mengusik ketenangannya.

"wah sudah lama tidak melihatmu, adikku satu ini terlihat tambah mengaggumkan dan tampan"

"Noona tidak usah basa basi dengan memujiku berlebihan, katakan pertolongan apa yang noona butuhkan"

"Omo... park chanyeol aku memang benar memujimu, walaupun kau juga tidak salah menebak kedatanganku kesini untuk meminta tolong"

"tebakanku memang tidak pernah meleset" ucap chanyeol sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

Matanya melirik ke arah pangkuan Yoora, wanita itu sedang menggenggam sebuah bingkisan.

"itu untukku?"

"bukan... mmhh... aku ingin memintamu untuk datang keacara tuan Kim, ayah menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padanya tapi aku tidak bisa karena- "

Yoora belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah diputus oleh chanyeol "aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Ayah menyuruhmu, jadi kau yang harus melakukannya. tidak bisa aku sibuk" tolak chanyeol mentah mentah.

"aku sudah menanyakan jadwalmu pada sekertaris yoon, dan dia bilang agendamu kosong hari ini, kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, ayolah chanyeol, hanya sebentar saja"

"tidak bisa, agenda kerjaku memang kosong, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menolongmu, aku ingin menjemput dokjun disekolahnya"

"huh? Dokjunie? Park dokjun?" nama keponakannya itu membuat yura bergeser mendekati adiknya dan menatap chanyeol serius "apakah kau akan membawa dokjun"

"sepertinya begitu, eomma memaksaku untuk membawanya pulang" jawab chanyeol datar.

"apakah kau tega memisahkannya dokjun dari baekhyun?"

"kenapa tidak, hak ku untuk membawanya"

"chanyeol kau taukan bahwa dokjun satu satunya keluarga yang dimiliki baekhyun" suara yoora melembut mencoba menasehati chanyeol, namun hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"iya aku tau, tapi dokjun juga anakku, aku ingin merawat dan membesarkannya" balas chanyeol dengan nada dingin

"apa kalian tidak bisa berbagi hari dalam hal mengasuh dokjun?"

"entahlah..." chanyeol menampakan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"bicarakan dulu secara baik baik bersama baekhyun, dengan siapapun dokjun tinggal, dia harus mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya secara utuh"

"aku tidak tau apa kita bisa bicara secara baik baik, setalah bercerai baekhyun selalu emosi ketika bicara denganku"

"siapa tau dia sudah berubah, kau belum mencobanya yeol"

Yoora menepuk punggung adik kesayangannya itu. "ingat dulu kau dan baekhyun pernah bersama dan saling mencintai. Aku yakin jika kalian bicara baik baik dan berpikir dewasa, kalian akan menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik"

Yoora tersenyum manis, chanyeol merasa berterimakasih atas saran yoora, yang kakaknya katakan benar, chanyeol harus coba berbicara secara baik baik pada baekhyun, tanpa emosi. Ia juga harus menekan egonya untuk tidak memonopoli dokjun.

Setelah kepulangan yoora, chanyeol bersandar pada kepala sofa, ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan melipat lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Mata chanyeol menerawang ke langit langit, membayangkan beberapa momen yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dadanya terasa sesak, paru parunya seakan diremas kuat sehingga ia sulit untuk bernafas.

"berpacaran 2 tahun dan berumah tangga 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, ya..dulu kita memang saling mencintai tapi aku sudah melukai hatinya terlalu dalam...

... hingga dia membenciku.."

TBC

Terimakasih yang udah review, fav, or foll. Bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Yang bercetak miring itu flashback atau engga sambungan telefon.

Pas flashback dokjun umurnya 3 tahun, Udah bisa ngomong biarpun cadel bayangin aja sebesar daehan, mingguk, manse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mobil maserati putih milik Chanyeol melesat membelah jalanan menuju myeongdong, jalanan itu terlihat lengang, mungkin karena udara seoul yang sedang dalam masa perubahan menuju musim dingin sehingga orang orang malas untuk beraktifitas dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah. bintik bintik air membasahi kaca mobil Chanyeol. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Chanyeol mengambil jasnya yang berada di kursi belakang setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang tidak jauh dari restoran baru milik tuan Kim.

.

Kesan pertama yang Chanyeol dapat saat memasuki restorani yang menyatu dengan hotel bintang lima ini adalah ramai. Tempat ini penuh sesak, awalnya Chanyeol kira ini hanya grand launching biasa, namun perkiraannya meleset, ini lebih terlihat seperti pesta perayaan dengan konsep standing party. Meski para undangan tidak memakai gaun seperti pesta pesta biasa tapi pesta ini masih memberi kesan high class karena Chanyeol tau para undangan ini adalah para pebisnis terkenal di korea ataupun diluar korea.

Setelah bertemu dengan tuan Kim untuk memberikannya selamat dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari ayahnya yang tidak dapat datang secara langsung. Chanyeol langsung dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan, pria tampan itu tidak berselera makan sehingga ia hanya mengambil segelas wine yang telah disediakan di meja.

Sambil menyesap wine, pandangan Chanyeol mengedar kesekeliling ruangan, Matanya membidik satu sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai, kakinya berjalan menuju balkon-sudut itu- yang memperlihatkan panorama kota seoul pada senja hari, namun belum sampai Chanyeol ketempat tujuan, seorang pria secara tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

Oh damn..

Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati, wine yang tadi ia pegang tumpah ke jas yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf" ucap si pelaku yang telah mengakibatkan jas Chanyeol sedikit basah.

Chanyeol tidak menatap Pria tersebut, ia mengusap bagian jasnya yang basah dengan saputangannya, ini lengket, ia butuh air untuk membersihkannya.

"Maafkan saya atas ketidaksengajaan saya tadi" Pria tersebut kembali meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, kali ini Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya menatap si lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol merasa asing setelah melihat pria itu.

"_it's oke_, ini hanya masalah kecil"

"saya merasa menyesal sekali membuat jas anda kotor"

"bukan perkara besar hanya noda kecil dan mudah untuk dibersihkan"

"terimakasih atas kemurah hatian anda"

"tidak masalah" Lagi lagi Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"hhmmm...maaf.. sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu, perkenalkan nama saya Kris Wu" Pria bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan lalu disambut hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

Setelah mendengar nama Chanyeol, ekspresi Kris berubah, yang awalnya wajah Kris ramah dan santun kini berubah dingin namun tetap tersenyum.

"Oh.. Park Chanyeol Presdir Hyundai Group, senang bertemu dengan anda, saya sering mendengar cerita tentang anda. Presdir Muda yang memiliki segudang inovasi untuk perusahannya" dengan terpaksakan Kris tertawa garing mencoba berlaku bersahabat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Kris.

"dan saya juga dengar anda baru saja kembali dari London setelah berhasil Mengembangkan Bisnis disana, sungguh luar biasa Presdir Park"

"terimakasih atas pujiannya tapi jangan memanggilku seperti itu, cukup panggil aku Chanyeol"

Kris mengangguk kemudian tersenyum namun matanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini apalagi dengan cara memalukan seperti tadi. sekali lagi aku mohon maaf" ucap Kris yang kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

"tidak Apa"

" jujur saja aku ingin ngobrol lebih lama denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"tentu, aku juga berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kris"

Kris berpamitan pada Chanyeol dengan membungkukan dirinya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol lalu menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang banyak. Chanyeol masih bingung. Tadi ia belum sempat menanyakan dimana tempat Kris bekerja, kelihatannya Kris tau banyak tentang dunia bisnis. Lagian dari penampilannya Kris tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

.

Chanyeol Mencari Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan jas dan tangannya yang masih terasa lengket. Tidak jauh dari ruang pesta Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia mengusap jasnya dengan air dan membasuh tangannya. Setelah bersih Chanyeol bergegas keluar dan berencana untuk pulang. namun saat ia memegang handle pintu, tiba tiba Chanyeol mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"eomma akan membuatkan makan malam kesukaanmu"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian berhenti sejenak, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya jika ini suara yang sering ia dengar dulu.

"baiklah, Eomma Akan pulang sebentar lagi, sudah dulu yah"

Suara lembut itu terdengar dekat, namun tidak ada siapa siapa disekitarnya. Chanyeol coba menepis pikirannya tentang suara familiar itu. Didunia ini banyak sekali yang memiliki suara sama, tidak mungkin dia ada ditempat ini. ini bukan suara baek-

"Dokjunie, saranghae"

Hyun. Chanyeol sedikit tercengang bukan suaranya saja yang familiar ditelinganya tapi nama itu juga...

Demi membuktikan rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol mencari sumber suara itu, ia melirik kearah toilet wanita namun sepertinya Suara itu tidak bersumber disana. Chanyeol kembali melangkah mencari lagi suara tersebut.

Beberapa menit mencari, Langkah Chanyeol berubah pelan, suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol berbelok menuju ruang pesta yang ramai, pandangannya masih mengedar kesegala arah, beruntung Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, sehingga memudahkannya untuk melihat orang di sekelilingnya dengan leluasa, ia berharap menemukan sosok mungil yang ia kenali, namun nihil. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang, Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, Seorang wanita tengah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi sang atasan, beruntung tubuhnya mungilsehingga tubuhnya tidak kelihatan di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, hazel eyes-nya masih melirik kearah pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana saat sedang menerima telefon, ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di lorong sepi dekat toilet, untung saja Baekhyun segera menutup telefonnya dan kembali ke ruang pesta, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dari tadi.

Baekhyun bukan menghidari Chanyeol yang notabene adalah mantan suaminya, ia hanya belum siap. Baekhyun memang sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dokjun kepada Chanyeol, tapi tidak sekarang, karena itu ia menghindari bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"kau ini kenapa baek?" tanya Kris yang heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"ah...?" Baekhyun tersadar dan kembali pada situasi dimana dirinya sedang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh gagah Kris, seketika ia melepaskan genggamannya pada jas milik bosnya itu lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"maaf .."

"ada apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibirnya, melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"aahh.. Kris bolehkah aku menunggu dimobil sampai acaramu selesai? Aku merasa sedang tidak enak badan" alasan klise Baekhyun untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"benarkah?" ekspresi Kris berubah, ia tampak khawatir. Tangan kekarnya bergerak menyentuh kening Baekhyun. "seharusnya kau katakan dari tadi, aku bisa membawamu pulang"

"tidak...banyak rekan bisnis-mu disini,lebih baik kau bersosialisasi dengan mereka dibanding harus mengantarku pulang. aku bisa menunggu dimobil"

"baik lah.. beristirahat dimobil, aku akan segera menyusul, jika butuh sesuatu hubungi aku" Kris tersenyum kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun. tanpa menunggu lama lagi Baekhyun segera angkat kaki dari ruang pesta.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke parkiran sambil memainkan kunci mobil Kris, Pikirannya masih menerawang pada Chanyeol. Tak disangka ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol disini dan secepat ini. melihat kembali wajah Chanyeol mengingatkan kenangan beberapa tahun lalu. Tak ada yang berbeda, Chanyeol masih sama seperti terakhir ia lihat 3 tahun lalu, yang membedakan hanya rambutnya saja, kini rambutnya berwarna abu abu dan ditata rapih memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulus.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang setelah melihat Chanyeol, senang? Sedih? Takut? Kecewa? Semua campur aduk. Mungkin sebagian orang tau bagaimana rasanya bertemu dangan MANTAN yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari jika ia sudah berada dihadapan mobil Kris. Tangannya masih memutar mutar kunci mobil, dan tanpa sengaja kunci itu terlempar lalu masuk kedalam kolong mobil.

"ya ampun..." Baekhyun memekik kaget. Segera ia berjongkok untuk mengambil kunci mobil itu, namun ternyata kunci itu berhenti di tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh tangan pendeknya.

"aaiiisshh... bagaimana ini? Baekhyun ceroboh, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bermonolog ria menyalahkan kebodohannya. Ia berjalan mencari sesuatu untuk bisa membantunya mengambil kunci mobil.

Setelah mendapatkan tangkai ranting Baekhyun kembali ke mobil Kris, wanita cantik ini sudah tidak mempedulikan penampilannya, ia melepas high heelsnya kemudian berlutut didepan mobil Kris dan membungkuk untuk melihat kearah kolong mobil. Lutut mulus Baekhyun sudah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman karena bergesekan dengan tanah.

Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kunci mobilnya, tanpa ia sadari kini ia telah menungging, sehingga memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya tercetak dibalik rok span yang sedang ia kenakan.

'Untung saja parkiran ini sepi' pikir Baekhyun sehingga ia leluasa berbuat apapun, namun perkiraannya salah. Selama ia mencari kunci selama itu pula seorang pria memperhatikannya dari balakang. Mata pria itu menatap lekat kearah Baekhyun ,emmhh mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah bokong Baekhyun. tak bisa dipungkiri lelaki normal mana yang akan melewatkan pemandangan semenarik ini.

"Maaf nona.. ada yang bisa aku bantu" suara husky sexy pria itu coba menawarkan bantuan.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya sehingga pria tampan itu berinisiatif untuk mendekati Baekhyun. ia memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya dengan segera Baekhyun menegakan badannya dan langsung melihat kearah pria tersebut.

Glup~

Baekhyun seperti sedang melihat hantu, mata sipitnya membesar, tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan ketika melihat pria dihadapnnya.

"Baekhyun !" sahut pria itu.

Seketika kaki Baekhyun menjadi lemas, Baekhyun kira, dia telah berhasil menghindari Chanyeol tapi sekarang dia malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di parkiran dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan, ini benar benar tidak elit dan memalukan.

"apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, kini ia telah berlutut untuk mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun..

"ah.. anu..." Baekhyun gelagapan, ia masih tercengung melihat Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dihadapannya.

"sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jari lentiknya menggenggam erat ranting pohon, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"apa yang kau cari?"

"Kunci mobil, eemmhh...sebenarnya itu terjatuh ke kolong mobil, aku kesulitan untuk mengambilnya"

Chanyeol tersenyum. dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun masih seperti dulu, wanita mungil yang tak berdaya dan butuh ditolong.

"menyingkirlah, biar aku yang mengambilnya"

Bak seorang super hero, Chanyeol menggantikan posisi Baekhyun untuk mengambil kunci mobil, ia menengok kearah kolong mobil, tidak menunggu waktu lama tangan Chanyeol yang panjang dengan mudah menggapai kunci tanpa bantuan apapun. sementara Baekhyun kini ia tangah berdiri memperhatikan Chanyeol sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"ini" tangan Chanyeol terulur memberikan kunci mobil kepada Baekhyun. tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang masih mengembang.

"terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"kenapa kunci mobil itu bisa ada disana?"

"aku sedang memainkannya tanpa sengaja itu terlempar kedalam sana"

Chanyeol terkekeh, perutnya tergelitik mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa wanita berusia 27 tahun memainkan kunci mobil. Satu lagi sifat Baekhyun yang belum berubah, kekanak kanakan.

"kenapa kau tidak meminta petugas untuk mengambilnya, lihat karena kau berusaha sendiri bajumu jadi kotor"

"aku pikir aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, lagipula aku tidak melihat ada orang disekitar sini"

"jadi karena kau tidak melihat orang disekitar jadi kau bebas menungging didepan umum dan memperlihatkan pantat indahmu itu" Chanyeol menyeringai penuh arti

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras setalah mendengar penuturan frontal dari Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol bicara seperti itu, ini membuatnya malu.

"jangan suka memaksakan diri, kau hanya perlu berjalan 10 menit menuju kantor petugas dan minta pertolongan disana. '**pemandangan**' tadi untung aku yang melihatnya, jika orang lain mungkin kau sudah habis di parkiran sepi ini. berhati hatilah baek banyak orang brengsek sekarang ini"

Baekhyun terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal dengan nasihat Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol pikir dia adalah orang paling benar di muka bumi ini? tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Sangkin kesalnya Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan sehingga meninggalkan segurat kotor dipipinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu kembalik terkikik, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya.

"jangan mengusap wajah saat tanganmu kotor" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah pipi Baekhyun. ia mengusap dengan lembut. Jarak antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu dekat sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak bisa diam seperti ini, tubunya merasa rela disentuh oleh Chanyeol tapi hatinya... hatinya sangat menolak.

"jangan sentuh aku!" kalimat itu terucap langsung dari bibir Baekhyun, sontak membuat Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, Kening Chanyeol berkerut merasa heran dengan perkataan Baekhyun. mata mereka saling menatap.

"kau sendiri yang memperingatkan aku untuk berhati hati karena banyak orang brengsek sekarang ini, bukan begitu ?"

mata Baekhyun menatap tajam tepat kearah Chanyeol seakan perkataan tadi ia tujukan langsung untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai membentengi dirinya. Sikap lembut Chanyeol, perhatian Chanyeol mungkin bisa membawanya jatuh kembali pada pesona Park Chanyeol. Tapi satu momen menyakitkan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan itu berhasil mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak boleh jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

"mulai sekarang aku akan berhati hati"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur menjauh sementara Chanyeol meremas saputangannya kuat kuat. jadi maksud Baekhyun dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang brengsek itu dan patut di waspadai ?. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah salah bicara, Baekhyun terlalu sensitif menanggapinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama baek" tiba tiba suara seorang terdengar memasuki area parkiran, pria tinggi itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa menhiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihati itu hanya berdeham sebal, kerongkongannya terasa kering karena kehadiran pria tersebut. Tapi tunggu.. Chanyeol kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap pria tinggi yang kini sedang memegang pundak Baekhyun. bukan kah itu Kris.. kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Baekhyun?

"oo? Chanyeol"

Sapa Kris yang sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol. Kedua pria tinggi itu kini saling menatap, tatapan sengit dan heran. Situasi macam apa ini?

"ahh.. hei"

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris heran. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"tadi Chanyeol membantuku mengambil kunci mobil yang jatuh kekolong mobil"

"benarkan?" Kris melirik kearah Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil. "apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa. jika menjawab iya, Pasti Kris akan bertanya lebih dalam lagi seperti seorang polisi sedang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"IYA" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. "iya kita-" belum selesai Chanyeol bicara Baekhyun langsung memotongnya.

"siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol, salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar besar diKorea" Baekhyun tersenyum garing pada Kris, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya mengenal Chanyeol hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"ahh..kau benar"

"Kris, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah malam"pinta Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau bersama Chanyeol lebih lama apalagi ada Kris disini. Ia takut Chanyeol akan berkata aneh aneh seputar status masalalunya.

"baiklah" Kris mengangguk, kemudian berpaling pada Chanyeol "sepertinya kita harus pergi duluan, kapan kapan luangkanlah waktu mu. Kita bisa pergi minum kopi bersama dan ngobrol lebih lama" tawar Kris pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berpamitan. Chanyeol hanya membalas anggukan dan senyuman.

Akhirnya Kris dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di parkiran.

"cih.." Chanyeol tersnyum sengit. Ia merasa tidak dianggap tadi. kenapa bisa Baekhyun berkata jika ia mengenal Chanyeol hanya karena Chanyeol terkenal bukan karena Chanyeol adalah mantan suaminya. Apakah Kris adalah kekasihnya sehingga Baekhyun menutupi itu. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun sembunyikan? Aaissh... setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu banyak sekali pertanyaan seputar Baekhyun yang ada dipikirannya.

...

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela, ia melihat jalanan yang basah karena rintik hujan yang jatuh sore hari tadi. berulangkali Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pikirannya masih saja dibayangi oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol bisa bersikap begitu lembut padanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun dulu. Apa mungkin Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu karena ingin memperbaiki hubungan?

'Aaiishh... seharusnya aku sedikit melunak tadi, mungkin jika aku berbaikan dengan Chanyeol hak asuh dokjun bisa dibagi bersama.' Sesal Baekhyun dalam hati. Iya menepuk keningnya kemudian sedikit mengacak acak rambutnya. Tanpa disadari terdapat sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan tingkah anehnya sedari tadi.

"baek bagaimana kondisimu, apa kau baik baik saja?" Kris melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun

"ahh.. aku baik baik saja"

"apa kita perlu kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisimu?"

"tidak perlu, aku hanya kecape'an, ini tidak serius"

Baekhyun mengulum senyuman kearah Kris, memperlihatkan pada bossnya itu jika dia dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Kris hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi, sejenak keadaan dalam mobil audi itu hening, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Baekhyun, kau tau siapa Park Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Kris memecah keheningan sontak membuat Baekhyun menengok kearah Kris.

"iya.."

"jujur saja aku tidak menyukai Pria itu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, bukankah ini pertama kalinya Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa Kris langsung tidak menyukainya.

"boleh aku tau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati hati, sepertinya suasana hati Kris sedang tidak baik.

"aku memiliki dendam pribadi padanya, ah... mungkin lebih tepatnya kepada keluarga Park dan perusahaannya"

"apa yang pernah mereka lakukan padamu?"

"perusahaan Hyundai pernah memenangi tender besar 4 tahun lalu, aku pikir itu adalah murni hasil kerja keras mereka semua tapi setelah aku selidiki , ternyata perusahaan mereka telah melakukan suap pada salah satu pejabat pemilik tender tersebut"

Kris menghela nafas panjang sambil meremas stir mobilnya, cerita ini seperti membuka luka lama dan dendam terpendam. Wajah Kris berubah menyeramkan-menurut Baekhyun-. Matanya mengilatkan kekesalan dan kebencian.

"Karena Kecurangan Mereka, Perusahaanku hampir _colapse_ dan ayah jatuh sakit. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka, mulai dari situ aku berniat untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Aku akan melihat bagaimana Perusahaannya hancur dengan tanganku sendiri"

Entah mengapa mendengar cerita Kris membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia merasa Khawatir, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun mengenal pemilik perusahaan Hyundai seperti mantan mertuanya dan juga Chanyeol. Tapi dia bisa apa? sekarang ia bekerja di Perusahaan Kris, Baekhyun harus loyal pada perusahaan dimana tempatnya bekerja, bukan pada perusahaan lawan.

Hati Baekhyun merasa tidak tenang. Semoga tidak akan pernah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Baik di Hyundai Group maupun di Galaxy group.

...

"sajangnim saya telah mendapatkan informasi yang anda butuhkan"

Seorang pria bernam tag kim Taeyong tengah berdiri dihadapan meja kerja Chanyeol, tangannya memegang beberapa berkas yang diakuinya sebagai informasi. Pria ini adalah karyawan Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai manajer human resource sehingga dia memiliki jaringan luas mengenai data data karyawan, kolega, pesaing bahkan seluruh pebisnis dunia. Maka dari itu Chanyeol meminta bantuannya untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai Kris.

Sejenak Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dari memeriksa laporan. Tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan pada kursi tertinggi di perusahaannya tersebut.

"apa saja yang kau dapat? Jelaskan padaku"

"jadi nama asli dari Kris wu adalah Wu Yifan, dia pria berkebangsaan china- kanada tapi sekarang menetap di korea. Umurnya 29 tahun. Kris adalah pemilik galaxy group, dan sekarang ia menjabat sebagai direktur..."

"tunggu.. " Chanyeol menyela penjabaran yang sedang Taeyong lakukan. Ia mencoba mengingat tentang galaxy group. Sepertinya Nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. "jadi dia adalah direktur dari galaxy group? Sudah berapa lama dia menjabat sebagai direktur?"

"menurut keterangan yang ada. Kris wu sudah menjabat selama 2 tahun lebih tapi dulu ia mengendalikan perusahaannya yang berada di china, baru 6 bulan terakhir dia pindah ke korea"

"oohh... pantas saja aku asing melihatnya, bagaimana kinerja perusahaannya?"

"galaxy group bergerak dibanyak bidang namun lebih terfokus pada bidang otomotif, perusahaan Kris wu adalah salah satu pesaing terberat hyundai group"

"pesaing terberat?" Chanyeol mengetuk ngetukan jarinya diatas meja, setelah itu ia teringat sesuatu "ahh... aku ingat sekarang. Galaxy group perusahaan yang kalah tender saat pelelangan proyek pembuatan pesawat jet 4 tahun lalu"

"iya benar sajangnim" Taeyong memebenarkan perkataan Chanyeol kemudian kembali membuka lembaran informasi, Taeyong sedikit segan memberi tau prihal informasi selanjutnya ini tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya.

"galaxy group memang pernah kalah tender pada pelelangan proyek 4 tahun lalu, namun 2 tahun terakhir perusahaan itu berkembang pesat apalagi setelah Kris wu menjabat sebagai direktur. Dia telah menorehkan banyak prestasi untuk perusahaannya, bahkan kabar menyedihkannya dia telah membuat pemegang saham di perusahaan ini mencabut investasinya lalu bergabung dengan perusahaan Kris wu"

"Berapa investasi yang telah dicabut?"

"kira kira 9%"

Seketika rahang Chanyeol mengeras, bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan investasi sebesar 9% saat ia berada di london, apa ini salah satu alasan ayahnya meminta dia kembali ke korea?

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"apa yang mereka lalukan sampai sampai pemegang saham kita mencabut investasnya disini?"

"penjualan produk mereka sangan laku dipasaran, beberapa produk yang mereka buat itu kualitasnya hampir menyamai Hyundai tapi harganya relatif lebih murah, karena banyaknya peminat pada produk mereka, harga saham perusahaan mereka pun ikut melonjak. Dan kabar burung yang saya dapat, pendekatan penjualan yang mereka lakukan itu secara langsung dan mengikat"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia berfikir pekerjaannya di Korea akan lebih seru karena memiliki pesaing kuat seperti perusahaan Kris, Si Genius Park ini langsung memutar otaknya, ia tidak akan tinggal diam investornya diambil begitu saja. dia akan membuktikan bagaimana produknya lebih unggul dipasaran.

"kita harus berhati hati, galaxy group tidak bisa dianggap remeh" Chanyeol melanjutkan, matanya menatap kearah layar laptop yang memperlihatkan grafik perkembangan kinerja perusahaannya selama ia berada di London.

"segitu saja informasi yang saya dapat. Saya ijin permisi" pamit Taeyong santun kemudian membungkukan dirinya, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Baru beberapa langkah Taeyong berjalan, langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan Chanyeol

"tunggu!" dengan segera Taeyong membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"eemmmhh... apakah Kris wu sudah memiliki seorang istri?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak membuat Taeyong bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran pada atasannya yang terlalu peduli dengan urusan pribadi pesaingnya.

"setau saya Kris wu belum berkeluarga"

"apakah dia sudah mempunya tuanangan atau pacar?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya

"yang saya dengar Kris Wu masih single, dia pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan model dari china namun kabar itu disangga nya langsung"

Lagi lagi Chanyeol mengangguk seakan mengerti namun jauh dalam pikirannya jawaban Taeyong masih belum bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"bagaimana dengan byun Baekhyun?" tanpa Chanyeol sadari pertanyaan itu sepontan keluar begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya.

"apa?" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya, apa bossnya ini sedang mengigau? "yang saya tau, byun Baekhyun adalah mantan istri anda" jawab Taeyong polos.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya atas pertanyaan aneh yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia terkekeh kemudian mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Informasi mengenai Kris sudah ia dapatkan secara lengkap, namun informasi tentang hubungan antara Kris dan Baekhyun masih menjadi tanda tanya besar. Apa Baekhyun sudah bisa _Move On_ darinya dan menjalani hubungan bersama Kris. Sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka.

Tak biasanya Chanyeol mengurusi urusan pribadi seseorang, tapi kini urusan mantan istrinya terasa penting baginya. Chanyeol harus mencari tau sendiri tentang status Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol berseringai licik, ia tau darimana ia akan mendapatkan informasi secara akurat tentang Baekhyun

.

...\\\

.

.

TBC.

Thanks yang udah review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malam itu chanyeol kembali ke apartemen miliknya yang dulu pernah ia tinggali. Hunian mewah itu sangat bersih dan tertata rapih, Tak sia sia ia membayar pelayan untuk membersihkan apartemennya secara rutin, semua barang barang masih berada di tempatnya sama seperti saat chanyeol meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu.

Chanyeol sangat lelah, tulang tulang dipunggungnya seakan ingin patah. Sepulang kerja tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia lakukan selain tidur, dan disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring diatas kasur empuk nan nyaman berukuran king size yang berada di kamar utama apartemen miliknya. Masih lengkap dengan setelan jas kerja, chanyeol memejamkan matanya melepas letih dengan menghirup aroma khas kamar yang sangat ia sukai.

Belum masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya, masih dengan keadaan sadar chanyeol meraba raba permukaan kasur yang terasa lembut. Ia membuka matanya kemudian menengok kearah samping yang memperlihatkan ruang kosong disebelah tempatnya berbaring. Tak dapat dipungkiri kasur ini mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis mungil yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya saat tidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, rasa sesal itu kembali menyelimuti perasaannya saat teringat masa masa dimana ia menghabiskan malamnya bersama baekhyun. malam dimana mereka saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain, melakukan pillow talk penuh cinta sebelum tidur dan masih banyak lagi, semuanya terasa begitu indah sebelum kebodohan chanyeol menghancurkan segalanynya.

_FLASHBACK_

"_AARRGGGGH' _

_Teriak chanyeol sambil melemparkan semua berkas pekerjaannya kelantai, tak lupa ia juga membuang semua barang yang ada dimeja kerjanya hingga bersih tak tersisa. Beginilah ketika chanyeol sedang emosi, ruang kerja yang berada di apartemen miliknya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, apa saja yang ada dihadapannya dapat hancur seketika. _

_Ditengah amarahnya yang sedang memuncak tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi jika bukan istri tercintanya-byun baekhyun-_

"_yeobo, tenanglah..." _

_Sebuah kalimat lembut terucap dari bibir tipis itu, Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, baekhyun diam, ia masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap itu. Memeluk adalah cara efektif yang dimiliki baekhyun untuk menenangkan chanyeol. Dengan memeluk ia dapat mendengar detak jantung chanyeol, merasakan deru nafas chanyeol yang begitu cepat karena emosi. _

_Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa deru nafas chanyeol mulai stabil, ia membalikan tubuh tinggi suaminya itu kemudian tangan halusnya menangkup kedua pipi pria yang sangat ia cintai. _

"_ada apa?" tanya baekhyun hati hati_

"_baek... kau tau..."_

"_rancangan proyekmu ditolak lagi oleh Ayah ?" _

_Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, baekhyun memang paling mengerti , ia sudah tau masalahnya bahkan sebelum chanyeol bercerita._

"_Ayah menolak rancanganku untuk yang ke- 5 kalinya, ini sangat menjengkelkan, pria tua itu terus saja mengatakan rancanganku tak layak dijalankan"_

_Wajah chanyeol kembali memerah, matanya yang mengilatkan kemarahan yang yang begitu luar bias. _

"_ssshhttt... tenangkan pikiranmu" baekhyun mengelus dada chanyeol berharap chanyeol dapat meredam emosinya. _

"_aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku sudah mengorbankan waktu dan pikiran hanya untuk memebuat sebuah rancangan, namun nyatanya semua itu berakhir ditempat sampah"_

_Guratan stres terlihat jelas di wajah chanyeol, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia memang fokus membuat rancangan yang diperintahkan ayahnya,pola tidur dan pola makannya menjadi terganggu, dia yakin jika tidak ada baekhyun yang merawat dan mengurusnya, ia pasti sudah sakit parah sejak dulu. _

"_aku lelah baek, aku telah membuat rancangan sesempurna mungkin tapi itu tidak pernah cukup dimata Ayah. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya, aku menyerah"_

"_Chanyeol-ah...jangan pernah menyerah, tidak kah kau merasa ayah seperti sedang menguji-mu? Ayah Sebenarnya tidak menilai seberapa sempurna rancangan yang kau buat, tapi Ayah menilai seberapa keras kau memperjuangkan apa yang telah kau buat" _

"_baek..."_

"_Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan mencari dimana letak kekurangan dari rancanganmu, Buktikan pada ayah jika kau tidak mudah dikalahkan. Aku yakin si Genius Park ini bisa melakukannya"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum imut pada suaminya, entah kenapa itu seperti terapi ketenangan bagi chanyeol, senyum istrinya dapat menghilangkan semua stres, tekanan, amarah dalam seketika, bukankah itu magic? _

"_cha... bereskan ruanganmu tuan Park. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat untukmu" baekhyun menepok pantat Chanyeol yang masih diam menatap wajah istrinya penuh arti. Mungkin chanyeol sedang merenungkan sesuatu, wanita mungil itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, namun belum sempat baekhyun melangkah, tangannya digenggam erat dan ditariknya kedalam pelukan hangat milik Park Chanyeol. _

"_terimakasih sayang. Aku bersyukur memiliki-mu, kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada. jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun. aku sangat mencintaimu"_

"_aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"_

_Tangan kekar chanyeol menangkup pipi istrinya kemudian bibir tebal itu menyatu dengan si bibir tipis, mereka berciuman penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu. Hanya ada cinta disana. _

_._

_Masih terdapat penolakan pada rancangan chanyeol, namun seperti yang dikata baekhyun, chanyeol harus membuktikan jika dia tidak terkalahkan. Chanyeol terus berusaha sampai titik dimana ia telah menyelesaikan semua, ia telah berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya dan semua pimpinan direksi jika rancangan mega proyek yang telah ia buat akan bisa membawa perusahaan kedalam kesuksesan dan mendapat keuntungan bernilai fantastis. _

_Semua pengorbanan yang telah chanyeol lakukan terbayar sudah. Ayahnya memberikan tahta terbesar kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol diangkat menjadi presdir utama perusahaan Hyundai group. Benar kata baekhyun, selama ini ayahnya sedang menguji chanyeol apakah chanyeol sudah pantas menjadi presdir yang akan menjalankan dan memimpin perusahaan raksasa milik ayahnya ini. dan dengan kegigihan dan pantang menyerah, chanyeol telah membuktikannya. _

_._

"_benar kau tidak bisa datang, baek?" tanya chanyeol yang sedang tersambung dengan baekhyun via telefon._

"_maaf sayang, dokjun sedang rewel. Aku tidak dapat meninggalkannya untuk datang keacara perayaan pengangkatanmu sebagai presdir baru"_

"_rekan kerjaku sudah membuat ini semua, mereka berharap kau hadir"_

"_aku sangat menyesal. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka semua. Dan nikmati pestanya, sayang"_

"_baiklah, aku akan segera pulang setelah acaranya selesai nanti, jika dokjun semakin rewel hubungi aku, aku akan langsung pulang"_

"_tidak... aku bisa mengatasinya, bersenang senanglah presdir park chanyeol, tercinta"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar suara istrinya memanggilnya seperti itu. "nae.. sayang.. aku tutup ya.. saranghae"_

"_nado saranghae" setelah kalimat terakhir itu, mereka berdua memutus sambungan telefonnya. Chanyeol berjalan mencari segelas wine. Pesta ini begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran baekhyun disampingnya, tak ada yang spesial. _

_Pesta yang bertempat di sebuah club ternama di tengah kota seoul ini mendentumkan musik keras yang memekakan telinga. Semua orang larut dalam tarian di lantai dansa. Sementara chanyeol, ia lebih memilih berdiri didepan meja Bar sambil memperhatikan rekan kerjanya dari kejauhan. _

_Tak jauh dari tempat chanyeol berdiri, seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian super mini tengah memandang chanyeol dari kejauah, wajah cantiknya tersenyum. Wanita itu sangat terkagum kagum dengan ketampanan chanyeol._

"_chogiyo... aku ingin bertanya, kau tau siapa pria yang berdiri disana itu?" si wanita menanyakan pada seorang pria yang tak sengaja lewat didepannya. _

"_ahh... pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol, presdir baru hyundai group" jawab si pria yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari karyawan chanyeol. _

"_terimakasih" setelah mendapatkan informasi wanita berlipstik merah pekat itu mempersilahkan si pria untuk pergi. kaki jenjangnya melangkan anggun menuju sang target. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Batin si wanita bertanya._

"_selamat atas pengangkatan jabatan barumu, Presdir Park" basa basi sang wanita sambil ia memberikan segelas cocktail. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak pernah mengenal si wanita hanya tersenyum ramah tanpa menyamabut cocktail yang ditawarkan. _

"_terima kasih" jawab chanyeol singkat._

"_kenalkan, aku Choi Yoojin putri dari Choi Siwon pemilik HUGOOS inc yang sekarang sedang melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu"_

_Chanyeol sangat mengenal choi siwon tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika pria yang sedang bekerja sama dengannya itu memiliki seorang putri. _

"_aku Park Chanyeol" chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya hanya ingin menunjukan jika ia memiliki manner yang baik_

"_i knew... appa sering membicarakan seorang pria muda yang sangat jenius, tampan dan sukses, pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa, Hyundai Group. Tak disangka pria yang appa bicarakan sangat luar biasa"_

"_sampaikan ucapan terimakasih-ku padanya, dia memujiku terlalu berlebihan"_

"_Appa tidak berlebihan, apa yang Appa bicarakan sesuai dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang" yoojin mulai berani mendekat kearah chanyeol, ia membenarkan letak dasi chanyeol yang sedikit miring, bisa dibayangkan jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena dada yoojin yang mulai menempel pada tubuhnya. _

"_mau berdansa?" tawar yoojin penuh dengan wajah menggoda_

"_tidak.. aku tidak suka berdansa" bohong chanyeol. _

"_aaahhh... ayolah chanyeol, temani aku berdansa.. aku sangat ingin berdansa denganmu" _

_Tangan lembut yoojin menggenggam kedua tangan chanyeol, kemudian ditariknya chanyeol kelantai dansa secara paksa. Tak menunggu waktu lama, chanyeol mulai menikmati alunan musik dan merdansa mesra dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal beberaapa jam lalu. _

_._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan yoojin dan chanyeol mulai dekat, cara yoojin menunjukan ketertarikannya pada chanyeol sangat gencar, hingga ia meminta Siwon yang merupakan ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya dengan chanyeol, namun fakta mengatakan jika chanyeol sudah berumah tangga. Hal ini tidak dijadikan yoojin sebagai rambu untuk menghentikan aksinya dalam mengejar chanyeol, ia semakin bersemangat,apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan termasuk seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Segala cara yoojin lakukan termasuk menggunakan daya tarik tubuhnya. _

_._

_Yoojin jadi sering datang kekantor chanyeol, hanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang atau menemani chanyeol di kantornya. Chanyeol mulai terbiasa. Ia membiarkan yoojin dikantornya atau menemani yoojin makan karena ia merasa ia harus membuat hubungan yang baik dengan rekan kerjanya termasuk dangan anak dari rekan kerjanya. _

_._

_Sampai suatu hari tiba, dimana baekhyun sudah berpesan agar chanyeol pulang lebih cepat, hari ini adalah tanggal 27 Mei, hari perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-tiga tahun. Chanyeol telah bersiap. Membereskan berkas berkas yang ada dimeja dan memasukannya kedalam laci meja kerjanya. Wajahnya sumringah. Mengingat pasti baekhyun menyiapkan pesta kecil kecilan dirumahnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. namun belum sempat ia bangkit dari kursi presdir-nya. Pintu ruangan chanyeol terbuka. seorang yang ia kenal masuk dengan pakaian, yang bisa dibilang tidak pantas dipakai untuk mengunjungi sebuh kantor. _

_Wanita itu berjalan menuju chanyeol, dan langsung duduk di meja tepat dihadapan chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah. Menatap chanyeol penuh makna... _

"_apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol pada yoojin-siwanita- yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu._

"_tidak kah kau merasa panas Chanyeolie?" _

"_apa yang kau bicarakan, minyingkirlah, aku ingin pulang" chanyeol menggenggam lengan wanita itu dan sedikit mendorongnya, bukannya pergi yoojin malah lompat duduk dipangkuan chanyeol dan memeluknya erat_

"_aku yakin kau juga kepanasaan... kau adalah pria paling 'HOT' yang pernah aku temui" bisik yoojin yang terkesan lebih menggoda_

"_yoojin.. turun sekarang juga!"_

"_andwaae~~ " rengeknya manja. Chanyeol masih bersi keras menurunkan yoojin dari pangkuannya, ia mendorong wanita itu, namun usahanya sia sia. Yoojin mulai kesal, ia merasa chanyeol mulai berontak, dengan licik yoojin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ia mengelus sebuah tonjolan milik chanyeol yang ada dibawah sana. Semakin lama semakin lembut cara yoojin menjamah milik chanyeol. _

_Awalnya chanyeol menahan dan mencegah tangan yoojin. Tapi chanyeol adalah pria yang benar benar normal. Ia mulai terangsang dengan apa yang sedang yoojin lakukan pada kejantannya. Seperti dirasuki setan, keduanya entah sejak kapan memulai ciuman panas itu. Tak ada niatan untuk pulang lagi bagi chanyeol, kini ia sedang menikmati 'service'yang sedang yoojin lakukan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. sampai larut malam tiba, ruangan chanyeol hanya dihiasi oleh suara desahan dari kedua insan yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun._

_FLASBACK END_

...

Chanyeol membatalkan semua acaranya yang telah dijadwalkan untuk hari ini, tak ada meeting tak ada kunjungan proyek. Pria itu mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan mengunjungi sekolah anaknya -dokjun-

Ia berpakaian santai, celana jeans abu abu dengan sedikit robekan dibagian lutut, dipadukan dengan sweeter biru yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, penampilannya beda dari biasanya. Mungkin orang yang melihat akan menebak chanyeol adalah pria berumur belasan tahun yang sedang menjemput adiknya atau keponakannya. Namun tebakan itu runtuh seketika saat seorang bocah TK yang baru keluar dari kelasnya, berlari dan berteriak kearah chanyeol.

"APPAAAAAA" suara cempreng itu menggema hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru lapangan.

Dengan segera chanyeol menghampiri anak laki laki tampan, menggendongnya erat dan kemudian menghujani pipi dokjun dengan ciuman dan hanya dibalas kikikan oleh sang anak.

"sudah lama Appa tidak menggendongmu, sekarang kau semakin berat"

"kata eomma joonie dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi wajar joonie berat"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menandakan ia mengerti dengan pekartaan dokjun "bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?"

"emmmmhh" Dokjun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, ia tengah berfikir mengingat ingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan disekolah hari ini. "hari ini dokjuni bermain, menyusun lego, bermain sepak bola, mewarnai, mendengarkan cerita dan yang terakhir bernyanyi dengan songsaenim, songsaenim bilang suara jooni bagus."

"benarkah? Appa belum pernah mendengar suaramu saat bernyanyi. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Appa nanti"

"tentu.. eomma mengajari joon banyak lagu. Lagu eureurong, jungdok, call me baby... Appa tinggal pilih nanti jooni akan menyanyikannya untuk Appa"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak menyangka baekhyun mengajarinya lagu dewasa pada anaknya yang masih TK.

"euu,,hhhh...untuk apa Appa kesini?" tanya dokjun spontan

" tentu saja untuk menjemputmu"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Shin Ajjuma? Shin Ajjuma juga akan menjemputku"

"Appa sudah memberi tahu Shin Ajjuma jika Appa akan menjemputmu"

"apa besok Appa juga akan menjemputku lagi? Kemudian besoknya lagi, kemudian besok dari besok nya lagi. Dan besoknya lagi Appa akan menjemputku?" dokjun memiringkan kepalanya bertanya pada chanyeol dengan menggebu gebu.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar celoteh anaknya. Pria kecil di gendongannya ini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Pria cerewet yang sanat suka sekali bicara.

"iya Appa akan menjemputmu seterusnya" ucapnya berbohong untuk membuat anaknya senang. Chanyeol tetaplah orang sibuk yang memiliki jadwal padat dia tidak mungkin menjemput dokjun setiap hari, namun akan ia usahakan.

"ayo kita makan"

"makan dimana?"

"makan di suatu tempat" chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa anaknya memasuki mobil, kemudian melajukannya ke restoran yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama dokjun.

.

Mungkin ini penyebab kenapa dokjun bertambah berat, dokjun sangat lahap memakan semua makanannya. Masa pertumbuhannya membuat nafsu makannya menjadi tinggi. dokjun sudah menghabiskan 2 potong ayam dan sepertinya ia akan segera minta tambah lagi. Chanyeol yang sudah selesai makan dari tadi, hanya memandangi anaknya. Merasa takjub. Anak seumuran dia biasanya akan sulit makan.

"Chareso..dokjun-ah" chanyeol mengusap kepala dokjun yang sedang sibuk makan.

"Kata Eomma, jika ingin tinggi seperti Appa, dokjun harus makan yang banyak" ucap dokjun dengan pipi menggembung terisi dengan makanan.

"eomma benar"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menyeruput minuman soda-nya. Jika dilihat lihat fisik dokjun sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, telinganya. Tapi sifat dan kebiasaannya sangat mirip dengan baekhyun. sifatnya yang banyak omong, cerewet, pintar benyanyi. Memang perpaduan yan sangat pas.

"dokjun sudah selesai makan"

Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bibir dan pipi si anak yang kotor karena remah kulit ayam yang tadi ia makan.

"dokjun-ahh... Appa ingin bertanya"

"bertanya apa?"

"eemmhh... apakah eomma pernah membawa seorang pria kerumah?"

"pria?" dokjun menjeda sejenak ucapannya, ia mencoba mengingat pria yang pernah datang kerumahnya. "ahh... joonie ingat.. eomma pernah membawa Kai ahjusi ke rumah"

"hanya kai ahjusi sendiri?"

"tidak... kai ajjusi bersama kyungsoo noona"

"apaakah ada yang lain?"

"eoppso" dokjun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Apa benar baekhyun tidak pernah membawa seorang pria kerumah selain kai? Tapi siapa pria yang kemarin bersamanya.

Chanyeol merasa informasi dari anaknya ini belum cukup mengobati rasa penasarannya. Masih ada pertanyaan dikepalanya namun sepertinya akan percuma jika ditanyakan pada bocah dihadapannya ini.

Dokjun merasa bosan karena didiamkan oleh chanyeol yang masih larut dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miniatur mobil dari dalam memainkannya diatas meja sambil bibirnya menirukan suara mobil.

"ckiiit...boom"

Mobil itu menabrak tangan chanyeol yang berada diatas meja, membuat sang empunya tangan tersadar dari lamunannya. Diambilnya miniatur mobil itu, kemudian diberikan kembali pada anaknya.

"eomma pandai membelikan miniatur mobil mobilan untuk mu, ini sangat bagus"

Dokjun mengambil mobil mobilannya dari tangan chanyeol, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"bukan eomma yang membelikan, tapi Tuan Wu yang memberikannya untuk joonie"

"Tuan Wu?"  
"ne... Tuan Wu. Boss eomma di kantor, dia sangat tinggi sama seperti Appa"

Ah... chanyeol mulai mengerti siapa tuan Wu yang dimaksud anaknya ini.

"maksudmu Kris Wu?" tanya chanyeol memastikan.

Dokjun mengangguk

"bagaimana kau mengenal tuan Wu?"

"dokjun sering bertemu dengan tuan Wu jika eomma mengajak jooni ke kantor, kadang tuan Wu juga mengajak jooni main di ruangannya, dia sangat baik, Appa"

Puji dokjun pada kris, membuat chanyeol sedikit gerah dan cemburu. Bisa bisanya anak ini memuji pria lain padahal dia sedang bersama ayahnya sendiri.

"boleh Appa liat mobil mobilannya?" chanyeol mengulurkan tangnnya meminta mainan itu. Dokjun begitu penurut, ia langsung memberikan mobil mainan pada sang ayah.

Chanyeol memutar mobil mobilan itu, dan benar saja terdapat tulisan 'galaxy corp' pada bagian bawah mobil. Mainan ini terbitan langsung perusahaan kris. chanyeol yakin jika mobil mobilan ini di jual dipasaran akan sangat mahal. Apa Kris memberikan miniatur ini dengan Cuma Cuma pada dokjun? Ini cukup janggal. Apa dia sedang mencoba mencuri hati malaikat kecilnya untuk mendapatkan hati sang ibu? Chanyeol menduga jika hubungan antara kris dan baekhyun tidak hanya sebatas antara atasan dan karyawan. Pasti ada sesuatu disana.

"Ayo pulang" ajak chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan dokjun kemudian menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan restoran. Tepat di depan pintu keluar tangan chanyeol mengulur pada tempat sampah dan membuang sesuatu kedalamnya –yang tak lain adalah mainan dokjun-

"jassik !" gumam chanyeol pelan dan hanya ia yang dapat mendengarkannya.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan. Moodnya lagi naik turun soalnya.

Terima kasih yang udah nge-review. Ga bisa disebutin satu satu. Makasih

Review lagi yah... yang mau kasih ide juga boleh sapa tau jadi inspirasi buat aku...


	5. Chapter 5

MAAF KALAU BANYAK TYPO

HAPPY READING

Chapter 5

Setelah makan siang bersama anaknya, chanyeol tidak langsung mengantar dokjun pulang kerumah baekhyun. ia mengajak dokjun ke arena bermain terlebih dahulu, kemudian berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan segala yang diingin kan dokjun. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mengalihkan dokjun agar tidak mengingat mainan yang tadi ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Dokjun selesai memilih semua mainan yang ia inginkan, tanpa memikirkan harga chanyeol langsung membayar semua mainan itu. Dengan dibantu oleh petugas toko chanyeol membawa semua mainan ke mobilnya. Setelah semua mainan beres dimasukan kedalam bagasi, Chanyeol menggandeng anaknya untuk memasuki mobil, ia pasangkan sabuk pengaman secara hati hati, lalu berlari menuju kemudi mobil.

"dokjunie.. bagaimana ? menyenangkan pergi bersama Appa?" tanya chanyeol yang mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"humm" dokjun mengangguk senang. "Aboji, kamsahamnida" ucap dokjun sopan, kata seongsaenim jika mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih yang termat dalam pada seorang harus menggunakan bahasa formal dan sekarang dokjun mempraktikannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum kemudain mengusak rambut anakny secara acak. 'anak pintar' batinnya

Ditengah perjalanan, hujan deras tiba tiba turun. Chanyeol memperlambat laju kendaraan nya kerena jarak pandang yang terbatas, ini juga sekaligus untuk mengulur waktu agar ia tidak segera sampai kerumah baekhyun, karena jujur saja ia masih ingin bersama anak semata wayangnya ini lebih lama.

"sayang... mainan yang baru saja kau beli akan appa simpan dirumah appa"

"kenapa?" tanya dokjun heran, wajah bingungnya menatap sang ayah yang sedang fokus mengemudi  
"karena sebentar lagi dokjun akan pindah ke rumah Appa, kita bisa memaikannya bersama-sama setiap hari"

"pindah kerumah Appa?"

"humm" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"apa eomma juga ikut?"

"tidak sayang, eomma tidak akan ikut. Hanya dokjun saja yang pindah dan tinggal bersama Appa"

"tapi..." kalimat dokjun menggantung, ia seperti sedang berfikir sejenak.

"kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama Appa?"

"bukan..."

"lalu kenapa? Dirumah Appa ada banyak mainan, video game, xbox, video pororo, snack, biskuit, susu strawberi, permen Kalo masih kurang apapun yang dokjun inginkan akan apa beli"

"dirumah Appa tidak ada masakan eomma"

Seketika chanyeol menengokan kepalanya ke bocah laki laki yang sedang tertunduk itu, ternyata dari tadi dia memikirkan tentang masakan eommanya, makanya dia ragu untuk tinggal bersama chanyeol. Chanyeol pikir anak ini sedang memikirkan perasaan ibunya, taunya diotak anaknya hanya ada makanan dan mainan.

"jika eomma tidak ikut pindah kerumah Appa, lalu siapa yang akan memasakan makanan untuk kita nanti, lalu... siapa yang menyiapkan bekal makan joonie untuk di bawa ke sekolah?"

"appa yang akan melakukannya, appa akan memasakan untukmu dan juga menyiapkan bekal sekolah, bagaimana?"

"masakan eomma yang paling enak, lagi pula apakah Appa bisa menyusun bentuk rilakkuma didalam bekal makanku?"

Tak disangka ternya banyak syarat juga untuk mengajak dokjun tinggal. Chanyeol kira hanya butuh banyak mainan, ia sudah bisa memboyong dokjun untuk tinggal bersamanya. ternyata ekspektasi tak semudah realita.

"pokoknya apapun yang joonie mau akan appa lakukan akan appa penuhi, yang penting joonie tinggal bersama Appa, Arachi?"

"ne... appa" dokjun mengangguk patuh.

Tak terasa mobil chanyeol sudah berada didepan rumah baekhyun, chanyeolpun bersiap siap untuk turun, badannya beralih kebelakang untuk mencari payung, namun setelah beberapa menit mencari, ia baru ingat jika payung yang biasanya berada di mobil tertinggal di kantornya.

Diluar hujan sangat lebat, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan nekat keluar tanpa mengenakan payung, apalagi bersama dokjun, anak ini bisa sakit jika hujan hujanan.

"Appa waeyo?" tanya dokun bingung melihat ayahnya yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Appa lupa membawa payung"

Mendengar jawaban chanyeol, membuat dokjun menyeringai senang, ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah itu ia beralih mengancingkan mantelnya rapat rapat, tangan kecilnya bergerak memegang handle pintu mobil dan hendak membuka pintu itu namun sayang suara chanyeol menghentikannya segera.

"YAA... ... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"joonie ingin keluar, memangnya appa ingin berada didalam mobil terus?"

"tapi diluar hujan deras"

"lalu kenapa? Appa takut?"

Ekspresi dokjun seakan menantang chanyeol, chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya, anak ini pasti sengaja ingin bermain hujan hujanan.

.

Sementara itu didalam rumah yang hangat, seorang wanita mungil tengah mondar mandir di ruang tengah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Tapi anaknya belum juga pulang.

Shin ahjuma memang sudah memberitahunya jika dokjun pulang bersama chanyeol, tapi dia tidak bilang jika dokjun akan pulang telat. Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Pikirannya melayang, berkhayal macam macam.

Apa mungkin chanyeol membawa dokjun kerumahnya?

Atau chanyeol akan benar benar membawa dokjun dan tidak akan mengembalikannya lagi?

Kira kira seperti itu pikiran baekhyun. Namun jauh dari pikiran itu sebenarnya baekhyun lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan keduanya yang pasti sedang dalam perjalanan, diluar hujan sangat deras, dan pasti jalanan menjadi basah dan licin, baekhyun berharap kemanapun chanyeol membawa dokjun, mereka dalam keadaan selamat sampai tujuan.

Ditengah kecemasannya, tiba tiba terdengar suara cempreng anak kecil yang menggema diluar.

"EOMMAA... BUKA PINTUNYA..."  
tidak salah lagi itu pasti suara dokjun, baekhyun berlari kearah pintu depan dan membukakannya. Mata sipitnya membesar ketika melihat sang pangeran kecil berdiri didepan pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tak lupa juga dengan si tinggi yang berada di belakang sang anak.

"bbrrrr... eomma dingin" Baekhyun menggandeng dokjun masuk dan dengan berat hati ia juga mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk.

Dokjun menggigil dan kulit tangannya sudah mulai berkerut, Bocah ini pasti sedang kedinginan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil handuk tebal untuk mengeringkan tubuh sang anak, setelah itu ia melepas satu persatu pakaian putranya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan dokjun, secara tidak sengaja baekhyun mengabaikan chanyeol yang tengah berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri,

'_aku juga kedinginan, bisakah kau ambilkan aku handuk, baek'_ rintih chanyeol dalam hati

.

Dokjun sudah nyaman dengan posisinya yang sedang berendam air hangat di dalam bathtub. jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol yang masih bergulat dengan rasa dingin. Ia bagaikan tamu yang tak diundang, diabaikan oleh sang pemilik rumah, dan sekarang dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

chanyeol bergerak gerak, berharap rasa dingin yang sedang ia rasakan bisa berkurang. Saat sedang menggerakan tubunya, secara tak sengaja sebuah buku terjatuh dari atas nakas. Chanyeol berjongkok, membuka lembaran demi lembaran, ternyata itu adalah sebuah album foto milik baekhyun dan dokjun. chanyeol tersenyum, didalam foto terlihat wajah baekhyun yang begitu ceria, dia tidak kalah imut dengan dokjun, ibu dan anak ini sama sama memakai baju berwarna pink dan juga rambut mereka yang diikat seperti buah apple, mereka berdua berpose dengan memajukan bibirnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol merasa iri dengan kebersamaan keduanya. Ternyata selama ia berada di London, banyak hal yang telah baekhyun lakukan bersama dokjun, padahal selama tiga tahun itu, chanyeol merasa kesepian dan sendiri.

.

Baekhyun melirik kearah ruang tengah, beberapa menit lalu saat dia membawa dokjun kekamar mandi. Dia masih melihat chanyeol berdiri didekat jendela, tapi kemana sekarang dia? Apa sudah pulang?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memeriksa ruang lain, alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat seorang pria tinggi tengah berjongkok, memeluk lututnya sambil melihat album foto. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari rambut maupun pakaian chanyeol, itu jelas membuat lantai rumah baekhyun basah.

HATCCHHIII~~ Ohoks...ohoks

Chanyeol bersin dan juga terbatuk, meskipun begitu ia masih saja setia pada posisinya (jongkok), seperti terhipnotis dengan foto foto, ia enggan untuk berpindah tempat.

"Cepat keringkan tubuhmu" ujar baekhyun sambil meletakan dua handuk di tubuh dan juga dikepala chanyeol.

"o..?" chanyeol terkejut, melihat baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian dengan gaya maskulin ia mengusak rambut basahnya hingga berantakan.

"terima kasih"

Ucap chanyeol yang terkesan kaku dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun, baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah chanyeol kemudian mengambil album foto yang berada dilantai, dimasukannya album itu kedalam laci lalu ditutup rapat rapat.

"tak kusangka kau masih suka mendandani dokjun dengan dandanan wanita" kekeh chanyeol, dia teringat dengan salah satu foto tadi dimana dokjun tengah memakai dress baby blue dan rambutnya diikat dua seperti anak permpuan.

"kenapa? Itu adalah hobi ku. Lagi pula dokjun tak keberatan, dia sangat imut jika rambutnya diikat dan diberi pita"

"tapi dia anak laki laki, baek"

"tsk...iya aku tau..." jawab baekhyun ketus.

Ishh... galak sekali wanita ini, apa baekhyun tidak bisa tenang saat bicara dengan chanyeol, baekhyun sangat sensitif.

"kau tidak pulang, huh? Apa kau ingin terus memakai baju basahmu itu hingga sakit?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"bicara apa?"

"aku ingin membawa dokjun pulang ke rumahku" ujar chanyeol _to the point_ tanpa basa basi. Ekspresi baekhyun yang awalnya biasa saja berubah tegang,

"sekarang?"

"tidak, tidak sekarang, sepertinya lusa depan aku akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang"

"kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"aku rasa tidak, aku masih memberi waktu 2 hari untuk mengemasi barang barang dokjun, ini tidak mendadak bukan?"

"tapi... tidak bisakah kau memberi waktu sampai dokjun lulus TK? Biarkan dia bersamaku"

"baek..."

"kumohon chanyeol" baekhyun menggenggam jas chanyeol, sekarang ia panik, air matanya mulai menggenang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus terpisah dengan putranya tersebut.

"baek mengertilah..."chanyeol menarik nafas, dan memegang kedua bahu baekhyun "aku juga ingin sepertimu yang tinggal dan hidup bersama dokjun, selama 3 tahun ini aku telah melewatkan masa masa pertumbuhannya, aku juga ingin membesarkannya, merawatnya, dan mendidiknya dengan caraku sendiri. Mengertilah perasaanku sebagai seorang Ayah"

Baekhyun diam, dia bergerak mundur, melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang sebelumnya melekat dibahunya, kepala baekhyun tertunduk. Chanyeol mengerti pasti baekhyun sedang menangis.

"ini tidak adil, kenapa aku harus mengerti persaanmu sedangkan kau sendiri tak mengerti perasaanku, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dokjun hidup tenang bersamaku dan kau hidup bersama wanita itu"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar, baekhyun selalu saja mengungkit masa lalu jika sedang memperdebatkan masalah anak, seakan itu adalah senjata baekhyun untuk menyalahkan chanyeol sehingga ia tidak pantas untuk mengasuh dokjun

"baek, ini tidak ada hubungannya, aku menginginkan dokjun karena dia adalah darah dagingku, kesalahanku dimasa lalu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua"

Tangis baekhyun terdengar, tangannya menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh chanyeol, baekhyun merasa tidak adil. Chanyeol telah menghianatinya dan sekarang ingin mengambil dokjun darinya, rasanya ingin berontak tapi dia bisa apa, hak asuh anak telah jatuh ketangan chanyeol, mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan dokjun pada chanyeol, meskipun itu sangat sulit.

"baek, tenanglah, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan membawa dokjun kemana mana, dia hanya tinggal dirumahku" chanyeol menepuk nepuk pundak baekhyun untuk menghentikan tangis baekhyun. tapi bukanya berhenti baekhyun malah terus menangis.

"kau bisa bertemu dengan dokjun kapan saja, aku memberimu kebebasan, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"itu tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, waktuku bersama dokjun akan berkurang. aku tidak bisa melihatnya pada malam hari, tidak bisa tidur dengannya" isak baekhyun menjadi jadi.

"kau bisa menginap dirumahku setiap _weekend_, dengan begitu kau bisa tidur dengannya" tawar chanyeol.

"tidak.. aku tidak mau menginap dirumahku"

"baiklah baiklah... setiap hari senin dan selasa aku mengijinkan dokjun menginap dirumahku, bagaimana?"

"senin, selasa, dan rabu" nego baekhyun sambil mengusap airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"baiklah. Senin, selasa dan rabu, aku setuju" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak baekhyun berjabat tangan, namun uluran tangan itu hanya ditatap kosong oleh baekhyun kemudian ditepisnya mentah mentah.

"kau boleh menjemput dokjun lusa besok, sekarang pulanglah"

Baekhyun melenggang meninggalkan chanyeol, ucapan terakhir tadi secara tidak sengaja adalah sebuah pengusiran halus untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah berpamitan pada dokjun akhirnya Chanyeol pulang. chanyeol tersenyum sumringah menuju mobilnya, ia merasa lega karena dibolehkan membawa dokjun pulang. semoga ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk keduanya. Mengasuh dokjun secara bergantian.

.

.

Hari hari chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan beberapa pekerjaan apalagi kemarin chanyeol mengambil cuti 1 hari, tambah saja kerjaannya semakin menumpuk. Untuk melepas penatnya malam ini chanyeol pergi ke sebuah Club yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya datang ke club, sebelum dokjun pidah kerumahnya. Karena tidak mungkin saat dokjun tinggal bersamanya nanti, dia pergi ke club malam.

Ditemani dengan dentuman musik yang keras, chanyeol duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menenggak minuman beralkohol. Jika dihitung hitung chanyeol telah menghabiskan 3 botol sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Penglihatannya sudah mulai mengabur, tingkat kesadarannya juga sudah mulai menurun.

Saat chanyeol tengah menikmati botol ke-4, taba tiba seorang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai... Park Chanyeol" sapa pria tersebut. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pria itu lebih jelas, setelah bayangan pria itu tertangkap oleh matanya, chanyeol mulai tersenyum.

"Hai... Kris" balas chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kris

"sedang apa kau disini? Mencari wanita huh?" tanya kris, yang ternyata sama sama di bawah pengaruh alkohol –keduanya mabuk-

"ah.. tidak tidak.. aku hanya sedang minum, melepas penat"

"penat karena mengurus perusahaan sialanmu itu? He..he.."

Chanyeol terkikik, kemudian menenggak minumannya kembali "itu salah satunya, tapi sebenarnya aku kesini karena aku pusing dengan masalah keluargaku"

"keluarga? Kau sudah berkeluarga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "aku sudah berkeluarga kemudian bercerai"

"lalu apa masalahnya?"

"mantan istri ku itu... masih saja suka mengungkit masa lalu, membuatku terus menerus merasa bersalah. setiap kali melihat dia menangis, hatiku terasa sakit" secara dramatis chanyeol memegangi dadanya dan berakting seakan sedang tertusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"biarkan dia menangis, tak perlu kau pikirkan, ingat kalian sudah bercerai"

"jujur saja aku tidak pernah menginginkan perceraian ini sejak dulu, Mantan istriku yang menggugatku"

Kris yang dikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, masih mencoba mendengarkan chanyeol meskipun dengan mata tertutup.

"awalnya dia sangat mencintaiku. Jadi aku pikir jika aku bermain main sedikit dia tidak akan sampai hati menceraikan aku. tapi aku salah.. he...he...taunya dia malah melempariku dengan fas bunga kemudian minta bercerai...he...he..."

"tssk... itu salahmu bajingan gila, tidak seharusnya kau mempermainkan wanita" saran kris yang terkesan sok bijak.

"omong kosong, aku yakin kau lebih sering mempermainkan wanita dibandingkanku"

Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak setuju dengan ucapan chanyeol. Kris memang tampan seperti Chanyeol, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang senang mempermainkan wanita. Apa lagi jika dia sedang menyukai seorang wanita, dia akan menjaga wanita itu sampai tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. _That is Kris's Style_

Kris kembali asik dengan botol minumannya, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengambil botol minuman baru. Sepertinya alkohol telah membuatnya lupa dengan dendam pribadinya terhadap Pria yang duduk disampingnya, malam ini kris malah menghabiskan waktu bersama chanyeol.

"hei... sepertinya wanita berbaju merah itu sedang menatapmu" chanyeol menyenggol lengan kris, membuat kris membuka matanya dan menatap si wanita yang dibicarakan chanyeol.

"aku tidak tertarik" jawab kris singkat

"Kau gay huh?"

"idiot. Aku masih normal, aku tidak tertarik karena aku sedang menyukai seseorang"

"siapa?" chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan bersandar pada punggung sofa empuk.

"seorang wanita yang begitu mengagumkan, dia seorang single mommy beranak satu"

Seakan tidak mengetahui siapa yang kris maksud, chanyeol terus saja menanggapi ucapan kris.

"pffttt...kau menyukai seorang janda ?"

"meski janda di tetap cantik, bahkan wajanya seperti anak kuliahan"

"janda tetaplah janda, tidak bisa dianggap gadis lagi, tubuh wanita yang telah menikah itu tidak akan senikmat dengan tubuh wanita yang masih gadis atau virgin"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Park Chanyeol ?"

"hey kris.. percayalah, vagina milik wanita yang kau sukai itu sudah tidak ketat lagi" ucap chanyeol kacau, perkataannya sudah tidak dapat disaring lagi, apa saja yang ada diotaknya keluar begitu saja.

"tau apa kau soal vagina milik wanitaku"

"ehehe... pikirkan, jika mantan suami wanitamu itu memiliki penis yang besar dan panjang, saat mereka masih bersama dulu pasti penis itu sering membobol milik wanitamu, bisa dibayangkan pasti itu tidak akan seketat milik seorang gadis, pikirkan itu Mister WOOO" rancau chanyeol mulai menggila

Sejenak Kris terdiam, mencoba mencerna dan memikirkan perkataan chanyeol. Ia terkikik pelan sambil menepuk nepuk lutut chanyeol

"Kau benar... walaupun dada dan pantanya masih kencang. Aku tidak yakin jika miss V nya masih ketat...kekekeke"

"see... aku benar... sudahlah cari gadis lain yang belum pernah menikah... tinggalkan janda beranak satu itu"

"aku tidak yakin aku bisa, hatiku ini sudah terikat erat dengannya"

"Kau pasti bisa..."

"mudah sekali kau bicara, kau sendiri masih belum bisa melepaskan mantan istrimu"

"itu beda soal... aku akan mendapatkan mantan istriku kembali"

"kekeke...kalau begitu, aku juga akan mendapatkan hot mommy itu, lihat saja"

Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan, mereka sama sama tidak menyadari jika wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah wanita yang sama, seperti orang gila mereka melakukan cheers minuman kemudian menenggaknya, dan melakukan itu secara berulang ulang hingga larut malam. alkohol telah membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehatnya, efek ini akan berlangsung sesaat. Ketika mereka bangun dari tidurnya besok. Dapat dipastikan mereka tak akan mengingat kejadian ini, mereka tak akan mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan dan lakukan malam ini. _the power of alcohol. _

Kita biarkan malam ini para pria tinggi itu menggila. Sebelum mereka kembali bertempur di dunia bisnis maupun cinta.

.

.

Rumah baekhyun yang awalnya penuh dengan mainan dan barang barang dokjun, kini berangsur berkurang, chanyeol telah mengangkut seluruh barang barang itu dengan mengguanakan jasa pengangkutan barang. Hingga sekarang yang tersisa hanya dokjun.

Sudah beberapa jam setelah kedatangan chanyeol kerumahnya, baekhyun terus menggendong dan memeluk dokjun seakan enggan untuk memberikannya pada chanyeol. Ini adalah malam pertamanya tidur tanpa pria kecilnya, dia akan sendirian dirumah setelah chanyeol membawa dokjun pergi.

"CHA~~ saat nya pergi..." chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, meminta dokjun dari gendongan baekhyun. dan dengan berat hati (sangat berat) baekhyun memberikan dokjun kepada chanyeol.

"jangan lupa memberinya makan"

"hum" chanyeol mengangguk

"kau harus mengusap punggungnya sebelum tidur, memberi susu hangat dengan tempratur 31 drajat celcius, membuat bekal makan untuk dibawanya ke sekolah, jangan memberinya timun, karena dia tidak suka, dan..."

"ssshuuuut..." chanyeol mencubit bibir baekhyun yang tidak berhenti berkicau." aku ayahnya jadi aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak harus tidak kulakukan"

"aku hanya mengingatkamu"

"aku selalu mengingatnya, dah.. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Eomma sayang"

Dokjung memeluk leher baekhyun dan kemudian mencium kedua pipinya.

"eomma, joonie pergi kerumah Appa dulu. Eomma jangan lupa main kesana. Jun menyayangi eomma"

"eomma juga menyayangimu. Ingat jika Appa tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik atau telat memberimu makan katakan langsung pada oemma, eomma akan segera menjembutmu. Arachi?"

Dokjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan chanyeol hanya memutar matanya setelah mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi.

"itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik, dah kami pergi"

Chanyeol menaruh dokjun di kursi sebelah kemudi , dan baekhyun membantunya dengan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada dokjun. Setelah keduanya siap, chanyeol mulai menyalakan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya secara pelan. Kepala dokjun menyembul keluar, dan terus melambaikan tangannya kepada baekhyun. suara cemprengnya menggema berteriak

"dadah eomma"

Sampai suara dan mobil chanyeol menghilang di belokan rumah baekhyun. baekhyun tetap berdiri memandanginya...

"jaga kesehatanmu, sayang" gumam baekhyun, kemudian iapun memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Ohoks...ohoks...

Sudah beberapa hari ini chanyeol terserang flu, mungkin ini karena waktu itu dia kehujanan saat mengantar dokjun kerumah baekhyun. belum lagi setelah 2 hari kepindahan dokjun kerumahnya, waktu istirahatnya menjadi terganggu, dia harus menyempatkan bermain bersama putranya itu meski hanya beberpa menit. Setiap hari chanyeol harus datang terlambat kekantor karena harus menyiapkan bekal untuk dokjun dan mengantarnya kesekolah. Ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Chanyeol kewalahan. Dia belum sempat mencari seorang pembantu untuk mengurus dokjun dan juga rumahnya. Alhasil begini lah dia sekarang kelelahan dan sakit. Kepalanya terasa berat hinga ia tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol memberi tahu sekertarisnya jika dia akan pulang cepat untuk hari ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, dia mendapati sang anak tengah bermain lego –permainan kesukaannya-. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meski sangat sulit, karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Appa pulang sayang..."

"Appa~~" dokjun berlari memeluk sang ayah.

"ohokss..ohoks..."

"batuk Appa belum sembuh?" tanya dokjun polos sambil mengusap pipi chanyeol.

"belum sayang, mungkin akan sembuh setelah appa minum obat"

"kalau begitu, appa cepatlah minum obat, biar lekas sembuh"

"hum... appa akan minum obat setelah makan. Ayo makan"

"yeeaaay makaaan"

Mereka berduapun pergi kedapur untuk menikmati makan malam, untung saja sebelum chanyeol pulang dia sempat beli makanan cepat saji.

.

.

Setelah makan, chanyeol membaringkan tubuhya dikasur, dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia tidak kuat lagi untuk menemani sang anak untuk bermain, jadi dia meminta izin untuk tidur duluan. Tapi... bukannya tertidur nyanyak. Chanyeol malah terganggu karena kehadiran dokjun yang bermain didalam kamarnya.

"ngeeeeeng~~~~" dokjun memainkan pesawat remote controlnya didalam kamar membuat efek dari suara baling baling itu mengganggu istirahat chanyeol.

"sayang.. Appa kan sudah katakan bermain diuluar.. jangan didalam kamar, appa ingin tidur"

Dokjun melirik kearah chanyeol yang sedang berbaring, dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya itu dan terus memainkan pesawatnya didalam kamar. hingga ia lepas kontrol akhirnya mesawat itu tersangkut di rak buku paling atas. beberapa menit ia mencoba mengutak atik remotnya berharap pesawatnya bisa bergerak lagi, tapi nihil. Sayap pesawat itu tertindih oleh salah satu buku sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Appa... pesawat joonie tersangkut"

Adu dokjun dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh chanyeol. _'rasakan itu, sudah appa bilang jangan bermain dikamar, tidak nurut sih'_ batin chanyeol tertawa bahagia melihat kesengsaraan anaknya.

"appa bangun... ambilkan pesawat joonie.. "

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming, dia berpura pura tidur.

"Appa~"

"sshhht... sayang. Akan appa ambilkan besok, sekarang tidur sini bersama Appa"

"tidak mau... ambilkan sekarang.. dokjun ingin memainkannya sekarang."

"Park Dokjun, nurut apa kata Appa" nada bicara chanyeol mulai meninggi

"tidak mau, Appa ambilkan dulu pesawat jun, baru jun nurut pada Appa"

Aaaiiisshh... chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, sejak kapan anaknya ini jadi keras kepala dan pembangkang. Apa ini ajaran baekhyun ? atau karena baekhyun terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dokjun merasa semua yang diinginkannya harus didapat dengan segera.

Akhirnya chanyeol mengalah, dengan wajah merah ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menggeret sebuah kursi untuk membantunya menganbil pesawat milik anaknya itu.

"jinji, setelah Appa mengambil mainamu, kau harus tidur atau bermain diluar"

"ne..appa.. jun janji"

Chanyeol naik keatas kursi, namun ternyata letak pesawat dokjun lumayan tinggi sehinggi ia harus ekstra berjinjit untuk mendapatkan, setelah mendapatkannya, chanyeol melihat kebawah dan siap siap untuk turun, tapi tiba tiba saja pandangannya berputar. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan pandangannya, semuanya terus berputar dan kepalanya menjadi semakin sakit. Kaki chanyeol bergetar, dan kemudian dia mulai kehilangan kesembangan

BRRAAAK~~

Dari tempat yang cukup tinggi chanyeol terjun langsung ke lantai. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan pesawat yang tadi ia bawa, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian, chanyeol memegangi tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin ini karena tangannya berbenturan langsung dengan lantai. Seluruh badan chanyeol terasa sakit. Dan yang terakhir dia lihat hanyalah anaknya yang menangis kencang, sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Dokjun yang melihat ayahnya terjatuh kemudian pingsan, hanya bisa menangis. Ia mengguncang guncangkan tubuh ayahnya berharap ayahnya bangun, tapi chanyeol tetap memejamkan matanya.

"APPA BANGUN...APPA..."

Dokjun menundukan kepalanya menempel pada lengan chanyeol. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena bingung bagaimana membuat ayahnya bangun kembali. Ditengah isak tangisnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Pria kecil itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, ia mencari sebuah buku kecil. Setelah mendapatkannya, dokjun kembali berlari mengambil telefon rumah dan menghubungi seseorang. Inilah yang baekhyun ajarkan padanya _'jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi eomma, eomma menulis nomor telefon di buku pororo milik jun_' itulah kalimat yang diingat dukjun.

"EOMMA... EOMMA.. TOLONG... TOLONG APPA...HIKS...HIKS...HISK... APPA TERJATUH"

TBC.

Udah panjang kan?

Makasih ya yang udah review.. kalian sangat membantu dalam pembuatan ff ini. maap ga bisa disebutin namanya disini.. yang pasti makasih banyak reviewers and readers.


End file.
